Moments
by Piper Elizabeth
Summary: A series of one-shots that fill in some "missing moments" from the show. They will all be centered around Burgess and Ruzek. Burzek!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Moments

 **Rating:** Strong T for some language and normal adult behavior

 **Disclaimer:** Chicago PD and its affiliated characters do not belong to me. I mean no copyright infringement. I only use them as a means to de-stress myself.

 **Summary:** A series of one-shots that fill in some "missing moments" from the show. They will all be centered around Burgess and Ruzek. Burzek!

 **Spoilers:** Pretty much any Burgess/Ruzek moments throughout the series.

 **Note:** This chapter takes place right from the epic Burzek moment of the season 1 finale.

 **Chapter 1 – Friends**

There were a million reasons for Adam not to knock on the door in front of him. They were colleagues. She wanted to get into Intelligence and Voight would never let that happen if they were together. He and Wendy had just broken up. The list went on and on in his hand. On the other hand, there were a million reasons why he should knock on the door. She was beautiful, smart, and funny. She understood him better than Wendy ever did. He wanted her. That was the most compelling reason.

Adam paced in the unfamiliar hallway, trying to decide what the right thing to do would be. Scratch that. He knew what the right thing was. He just didn't want to do it. He felt like he had a devil and an angel in his head and the devil was winning.

Finally making a decision, Adam took a deep breath and knocked. He turned away from the door, taking another deep breath. When the door opened and he turned and saw her standing before him, all of his worries washed away. He knew he had made the right choice.

"Adam, hey," she said.

"Hey. I um…came here to apologize to you," he said, trying to make it sound like standing outside her door was no big deal.

"Ok."

"So…ah…I'm sorry," he said. He realized he should have thought more about what he was going to say. He felt like he wasn't making any sense. "You're a really good cop and you are going to get your shot again soon."

"You came all the way here just to tell me that?" She asked.

He knew she was beginning to see that he had an ulterior motive. He just couldn't tell if she was happy about it or if he was way off base with what he wanted to happen next.

"I like you," he admitted. "I know you know that. And I miss you."

As he spoke, the only thing he could think of was that he wanted to feel her lips against his again. He had wanted that since the first time she had kissed him outside of Molly's. He wanted to inhale her scent and run his fingertips over her bare skin. He wanted to know what spots on her body made her moan and what made her squirm. He wanted to wake up next to her and find out how she liked her eggs. When she stepped into the hallway and kissed him, every thought left his mind. He just focused on her. She hopped up, straddling him with her legs. He stepped into the apartment with her, closing the door behind them. Their lips and tongues never stopped dueling. Adam walked blindly through Kim's apartment, unsure of where he was going.

"Bedroom," Kim whimpered, pointing to the last room on the right. Adam didn't need be told twice. He carried her into the bedroom. Next to the bed, he lowered her down and she stood in front of him. She practically ripped his shirt off, begging to get her hands on him. Adam found the hem of her red shirt, grabbed it, and pulled the fabric over her head. He dropped it on the floor. Adam kissed her and they tumbled onto the bed together.

The next morning, Adam awoke to the sound of a shower running. He blinked a few times, trying to make sense of his surroundings. Finally he remembered that he wasn't at home. He was in her apartment. He sat up and glanced into the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar. He could hear Kim humming in the shower. He smiled, listening to her hum. He wondered if she always hummed in the shower or if she just happened to be extremely happy.

Adam looked over the edge of the bed and saw his shirt and pants haphazardly thrown on the floor. He reached over and pulled on his boxers and pants. As he picked up his shirt, he heard the shower turn off. Kim appeared moments later, wrapped in a towel.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"Sneaking out?" She asked.

"No. I wouldn't do that. I was just…"

"I was kidding," she replied with a smile.

Kim hugged her towel closer to her body, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. It was one thing to be naked in front of a man in the dark in the heat of passion, but another to be naked after getting out of the shower in daylight.

"Kim…" Adam began.

"Look, last night was…" she interrupted.

"Amazing," he filled in.

"Amazing," she agreed. "And I like you, but…this isn't a good idea, Adam."

Adam was a little surprised at her statement. He thought they were on the same page with what happened. After all, she had stepped into the hallway and kissed him first.

"What do you mean?"

"You're just getting out of a relationship. A relationship that I'm partially responsible for breaking up."

"That's not true."

"Adam…" she said, giving him a look.

"You had nothing to do with Wendy and me breaking up. We were done a long time ago even if we weren't willing to admit it."

"But if it weren't for me..." she began.

"Kim…"

"It's not just Wendy." She paused. "Adam, I got passed over for a promotion because Voight thought I was sleeping with you to work my way to the top. To start sleeping with you now, it just…"

"Voight will come around. He knows how good you are," Adam assured her. He stepped closer to her, but she took a step back. She was afraid that if she let him get too close, she would just let what happened the night before happen again.

"We can't do this, Adam. I've worked too hard for where I am and where I want to be in my career. I'm sorry."

Adam knew, on some level, that she was right. But that didn't mean he didn't still want her.

"You don't have to be sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have come here last night," he said even though he didn't really mean it.

"That's not what I'm saying. I don't…regret last night. I just…I think we're better off as friends."

He nodded. "Ok."

"Ok."

"Friends," he repeated as if he was trying to get used to the words.

"I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yeah," he said, putting his shirt on. He headed for the bedroom door.

"Adam…" He turned to look at her. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

Before she could say another word, he was gone.

It was hours after her shift had ended that Kim found herself sitting in her car, playing the scenario from that morning over and over again in her mind. She had been thinking about what she was going to say all day. She just had to work up the nerve to actually say it. She knew all the reasons why she shouldn't get out of her car and walk up to his front door. But she also knew that there were many reasons why she should get out of the car.

Taking a deep breath, Kim opened the car door, walked up the path that led to his house, and knocked on the front door. When Adam answered the door, he was holding a beer.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied.

"What…are you doing here?"

"I…I wanted to talk to you," she answered.

"Ok. Do you want to come in?"

She shook her head. "No. I mean, yes. I mean, I can't come in until I say what I have to say."

"Ok."

She took a deep breath. "I know what I said this morning. I know I told you it would be better if we were friends."

"Yeah, I remember that."

"But I can't do just friends. I mean, the fact is, you and I have never really been able to do just friends even when we were just friends. I don't know where this…relationship is going or where it could go. I don't even know if I'll ever get promoted into Intelligence. But, what I do know is that I couldn't stop thinking about you all day. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that kiss in the parking lot. And I know that I haven't felt what I felt with you last night with anybody else."

"Kim…"

"Let me finish," she said, needing to get it all out. It would be very easy to just fall into his arms and let herself succumb to the chemistry they had, but she couldn't do that. She had to be strong. "Last night was amazing. I woke up this morning happier than I've ever been, but I can't do casual sex. And I can't do the whole friends with benefits thing. That's just not me. I can't not…feel. So I'm standing here, telling you that if you want to see where this goes, if you want to start a relationship with me, then invite me in. And if you don't…if you're not ready for a relationship or if you don't like me like that or if you don't think this can go anywhere, then I'll leave. I'll turn around and get back in my car and we can really just be friends. So it's up to you."

Kin finally stopped talking. She had said all she needed to say. She brushed a tear away from her cheek. She didn't want to cry. She wasn't ready to show that side of herself just yet, but she couldn't help it.

"Is it my turn now?" Adam asked after a slight pause.

"Yes."

"When you told me this morning that you wanted to be just friends…it was devastating. I don't want to just be your friend, Kim. I want to see where this goes. I want to build a relationship with you." He paused. "So please, won't you come in?"

She smiled and he put out his hand. She slipped her hand into his and he pulled her into the house. Her body pressed against his. He found her lips and kissed her. She immediately felt heat radiating through her body. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anybody and judging by his physical reaction to her, he wanted her too. He shut the front door.

"Wait…" she whispered.

Adam reluctantly stepped away from her, but didn't take his hands off her waist.

"Are you going to over-analyze this arrangement again, Burgess?" He questioned with a smile.

"This has to stay between us," she stated. "We can't tell Voight or anybody for that matter. It has to be our secret."

"Our secret, huh?" He asked, kissing her neck. "When you say it like that, it sounds very sexy."

"Oh yeah?" She moaned. He pinned her body against the door. "So, do we have a deal?"

"If I say yes, do I get to keep kissing you?"

"Yes."

"Then hell yes, we have a deal. It'll be our little secret."

He kissed her hard and fast, unable to get enough of her. She responded with equal enthusiasm. Her hand roamed up and down her back as she tickled the skin at the nape of his neck. Adam began walking backwards with her, leading her down the hall. Halfway to his bedroom, Adam scooped her up, practically throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed and he playfully whacked her butt. He brought her to the bedroom and laid her out on the bed. He took one quick look at her, licked his lips, and jumped on top of her, kissing her like he had never kissed anyone before.

Author's Note: First of all, thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter. There's many more to come! I debated on where I wanted to start this story (because I know there are plenty of missing moments before the season 1 finale between these two), but it just felt right to start the story here. Right now I'm planning about 10 chapters. Please don't forget to comment – they make my day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This story takes place during the "corndog" incident in the episode,** _ **The Weigh Station (2x03).**_ **Just a warning – this story is a little more sexually graphic than I normally write. It's definitely a very strong T.**

 **Chapter 2 - Punishment**

It wasn't until Kim heard Adam say "corn dogs" that she even really paid attention to the woman standing next to him. Her name was Officer Charlene Radigan and although Kim didn't know her, Kim did not like her. When Charlene Radigan mentioned the FOP picnic to Adam and then implied that they would have corn dogs together, Kim stopped seeing her as a fellow officer and started seeing her as competition.

Kim looked Charlene Radigan over from head to toe. She was short, but she was cute and blond and could actually pull off the masculine police uniform. Kim also couldn't help but notice how Charlene Radigan was looking at Adam. Kim glanced from over at Adam. They locked eyes.

Adam immediately knew he was in trouble. It was like Kim was shooting daggers at him through her eyes. He cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna get a cup of coffee," Adam announced. As he walked past Kim, he hoped that she would get the hint to follow him.

"I'm going to get some coffee, too," Kim said. She didn't really want coffee, but she knew it was the only place she and Adam would be able to talk privately.

Kim followed Adam into the break room, thinking about what she was going to say to him. The only word she could use to describe her emotions was jealousy, but she wasn't about to admit that out loud. As Kim entered the room, Adam grabbed a mug and handed it to her.

"Listen, I don't know what that sounded like, but I am not going to the FOP picnic with her."

"Corn dogs?"

"She mans the booth, I guess. I told her I like them. Doesn't everybody like them? Do you like them?"

Kim didn't want to be talking about corn dogs at all. She just wanted to know what was going on between Adam and the cute blond.

"Adam, maybe this is getting too complicated."

"Stop. Look, she asked me to go. Yes, I probably should have said 'no thank you' flat out, but I…"

"Maybe we need to take a break." The words escaped Kim's lips before she even thought about them. The last thing she wanted was to take a break from their relationship, but things were complicated. There was no denying that. Knowing she couldn't take back what she said, Kim put down her coffee mug, leaving Adam alone.

It was hours later and Kim and Adam hadn't really spoken all day, which gave each of them plenty of time to think about what Kim had said in the break room. Kim caught Adam's eye in the hallway. Even though she desperately wanted to talk, she knew they couldn't. It wasn't the time or the place.

Kim walked into a small room nearby, hoping she'd be able to concentrate enough to get some paperwork done. The problem was, she just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that morning. Even though she had told Adam she wanted to take a break, she hadn't meant it. Sure, their relationship was complicated, but Adam was the best thing in her life.

Kim stopped what she was doing and looked up when she heard the door behind her open. She knew without having to see him that it was him. When the door closed, she turned around to look at him. She couldn't help but give him an annoyed look. He had flirted with and made plans to go out with someone else. That hurt. She quickly turned back around, wanting it to seem like she was doing something important.

"I want you so bad right now."

Kim didn't look back. All of a sudden, she knew exactly what she wanted. She didn't want to feel hurt anymore. She wanted him.

"My place. One hour."

"Hell yes," he replied.

"You have been a bad boy."

"Don't talk to me like that." Adam moved closer to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, turning her body around so she was facing him. He wanted her desperately. "Come here."

Adam placed his hands on her cheeks, ready to kiss her. He wanted to feel her lips against his. He wanted her to know how much he cared. As he was about to kiss her, there was a knock on the door. They immediately split apart like two teenagers caught by their parents. Kim turned back to her paperwork, hoping they weren't caught.

"One hour," he said.

"Go," Kim replied. She couldn't help but smile.

"One hour," Adam confirmed.

As he left the room, Kim couldn't help but think about what she was going to do to punish him.

Exactly an hour later, there was a knock on Kim's apartment door. She strode through the kitchen and went to the door. When she opened it, Adam gasped. She managed to keep a straight face, but was thrilled by his reaction to her. She was wearing a police uniform, but it wasn't like any police uniform she would ever wear to work. It was low cut in the front, showing off serious cleavage, and was so short that it barely covered her butt in the back. She was wearing a pair of red, stiletto heels, making her tall enough to be eye level with him. Her hair was curled and tousled, perfectly framing her face. Her makeup was dark and smoky and she had painted her lips a bright red. She had completed the outfit with a pair of handcuffs she was twirling around her finger. Looking her over from head to toe, Adam couldn't seem to form coherent words. He just kept staring at her and Kim was loving it.

Eventually, Adam's body was able to react to what his mind was seeing. He stepped towards her and attempted to wrap his arm around her to pull her closer to him. Every ounce of him wanted to touch every inch of her.

"Not so fast," she said, stepping back. His hand brushed her arm, but she didn't let him take hold. She had other plans.

"What are we…"

"I told you, you must be punished," Kim interrupted. She beckoned him forward into her apartment. He walked in towards her. "Close the door and take off your coat." Adam complied without hesitation. She had never talked to him in such a commanding voice before and he was beginning to like it.

"Where did you get that outfit?" He asked.

"Don't talk!" She yelled. "You think agreeing to go the FOP picnic with another woman is acceptable behavior?"

"No."

"No, ma'am," she corrected.

"No, ma'am," he repeated with a little smile. He was really enjoying the little game they were playing.

"And what do you think your punishment should be?"

"Whatever you want, ma'am," Adam answered, practically drooling.

"That's a good boy."

Adam couldn't help but get excited with the way she was talking to him. Although their sex life had been amazing up until that point, this was the first time they were trying anything like this and he loved it.

"Take off your shirt," she commanded.

Adam quickly took his shirt over his head, crumpled it up, and threw it on the nearby couch. As soon as his shirt was off, Kim took the handcuffs and slapped them on his wrists. Although she didn't tighten them, there was no way he'd be able to get out of them.

"I like where this is going," he said.

"Did I give you permission to talk?"

"No, ma'am."

"Then don't." She looked him up and down, from his naked torso down to the shoes he was still wearing. "Pants. Off. Now."

"Yes ma'am."

Adam didn't need to be told twice. His pants were around his ankles and kicked off in seconds.

"I see we have a little...situation," she said, pointing to the bulge in his pants.

"I'm sure we can find some way to take care of the situation," he said, suggestively.

"Oh, we will."

She grabbed hold of his handcuffed hands and led him towards the bedroom. Adam was getting more excited by the minute. Instead of heading to the bed, however, Kim detoured into the bathroom. A little confused, Adam decided to just go with it. She brought him in front of the shower, pulled the curtain back, and showed him a bucket full of cleaning supplies.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I told you, you needed to be punished. The bathroom could use a good scrubbing."

"You're joking, right?"

"There's nothing sexier than a man scrubbing a toilet."

"I beg to differ," he muttered. "I thought we were gonna...you know."

"Take care of that situation?" She asked, pointing back to his crotch.

"Well, yeah."

"You thought you were going to come over here and we'd just jump into bed together and have sex, is that it?"

"Well, you are in that outfit."

"This is my uniform," she said, trying to sound innocent.

"If you dressed like that out on the streets, every perp would stop dead in his tracks."

"You clean the bathroom and then…" she trailed off.

"And then?" He prompted.

"We'll see what happens."

"You're killing me, you know that?"

"That's the plan," she replied with a devilish smirk. "This is your punishment remember."

He raised his handcuffed hands. "How am I supposed to clean like this?"

"You're a smart man. You'll figure it out."

Kim hopped onto the edge of the bathroom cabinet. She crossed her legs, not only showing off her shapely legs, but also a pair of fishnet stockings. Adam couldn't help but stare.

"This is torture," he murmured.

"What was that?" Kim asked even though she had heard him perfectly well.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Then you better get busy."

Adam reached into the bucket and grabbed the toilet brush. He knew he looked ridiculous, handcuffed and standing in his boxer shorts holding a toilet brush, but he didn't care. He was willing to do anything she wanted to continue their little game. He just couldn't wait to get her back.

Kim watched him the whole time as he cleaned. He seemed to be working agonizingly slow. When she concocted her little plan, she wasn't anticipating just how much she would want him, too. But she was determined to see this through, knowing the payoff was going to be amazing.

After what felt like an eternity, Adam finally finished scrubbing the toilet, sink, bathtub, and he even wet mopped the floor. He dropped a bottle of spray cleaner back into the bucket of the sparkling clean shower and turned to Kim. She had moved positions as he cleaned to get out of his way and was standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips. Kim opened her mouth to say something, but wasn't able to get a word out before Adam practically pounced on her. He couldn't go another minute without touching her. He kissed her hard and fast, not even giving her the time to respond. He looped his arms around her neck, his handcuffed hands playing with her hair. She finally kissed him back, their tongues dueling.

"Adam…" she moaned as his lips trailed down her neck and to the valley between her breasts.

"I want you so bad," he whispered.

He backed her up against the bathroom counter. She tried to step forward, but he kept her still with his hips. He was clearly showing her that he was no longer in charge and she was ready to give him control. Adam took his arms from her around her neck and managed to reach under her sexy police outfit and rip the panties she was wearing from her body. She hissed and whimpered, begging to be touched. Adam didn't disappoint.

Kim sighed contently, tracing small circles on Adam's bare chest. They were curled up next to each on the fuzzy shower mat on the bathroom floor. Neither of them had the energy to move. Adam's hands were still handcuffed. Kim had wrapped herself in a towel, her outfit in a crumpled ball next to the toilet.

"This was...amazing," Adam said, planting a kiss on her naked shoulder. "You're amazing."

"Not bad for a punishment, huh?"

"I think I'd like to be punished more often."

"That can be arranged," she said with a giggle.

"Where'd you even get the outfit anyway?" Adam asked.

"I bought it for a Halloween party. It was years ago, before I even became a cop."

"I'd love to see Platt's face if you walked in wearing that."

"I'd love to see Charlene Radigan's face," Kim said under her breath.

"You're really mad about that, aren't you? I would never have gone to the FOP picnic with her. You know that."

She sighed. "I know. And I'm not mad."

"Could have fooled me," Adam said, knowing she was angry.

"I'm not. Not really. I just...when she was talking to you about the picnic, I wanted to tell her that you were taken and she needed to keep her corndogs away from you." Adam laughed. "It's not funny. How would you like it if I walked in the room and started flirting with some other cop?"

"I'd kick his ass," Adam answered honestly. Just the thought of Kim talking to another guy flirtatiously made him angry.

"This is just so...complicated."

"We like complicated."

"What if we're doing all this…working so hard to keep this a secret…and I never make it into Intelligence anyway?"

"That's not going to happen. You're a great cop. You're going to…"

"Or what if Voight finds out about us and he kicks you out of Intelligence?" Kim continued. "Or what if we don't make it? What if we break up? I mean, this is still new and we're…"

He silenced her with a quick kiss.

"Everything is going to be fine," he assured her. "I'm going to stay in Intelligence and you're going to get into Intelligence and we are going to be fine."

"You don't know that," she replied.

"You're right, I don't know what's going to happen. But I have faith in us." He paused. "Listen, I promise to tell Charlene Radigan that I'm not interested in corndogs at the FOP picnic but you have to promise that you'll stop doubting us."

"Adam, I don't…"

"Promise me. No more doubts."

She sighed. "Ok. I promise."

"Good." He began tugging on the towel she had wrapped around herself. "Now...what other Halloween costumes do you have?"

She laughed. "Didn't get enough the first round?"

"That's not it. The first and second rounds were incredible. I'm just...looking to the future."

"Without corndogs, right?"  
"Definitely without corndogs," Adam agreed.

"Good."

Kim stood up, straightening the towel around her. She began walking out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm hungry."

"You gonna take these things off anytime soon?" Adam asked, showing her the

handcuffs that were still around his wrists.

She shrugged. "I don't know. The kitchen could use a scrubbing."

"Very funny," he said.

Kim disappeared out of the room, laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – First**

Kim was sitting on the bench in the locker room, filling out paperwork for having arrested two individuals for being drug dealers earlier in the day. Nobody told her when she decided to become a police officer just how much paperwork was involved. She was especially annoyed because Roman was supposed to be helping her, but he had skipped out, claiming he had somewhere he had to be. After a long shift, the last thing Burgess wanted to be doing was paperwork.

"Hey," someone said.

Kim looked up to see who it was. Adam had walked in the room and was approaching her. He glanced around, making sure they were alone. They did not want to be caught together in the locker room acting like more than friends.

"Hey," she replied with a smile. Although they had texted a few times throughout the day, she hadn't actually seen him in over 24 hours. Adam had been busy with a case and she had been stuck all night at her sister's babysitting so they hadn't been able to spend the night together.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked.

"Paperwork."

"That sucks."

She rolled her eyes as he smiled. "Tell me about it," she replied. "How's the case?"

"We think we got a good lead. Lindsey and Halstead are out now chasing it down. Hopefully we'll be able to close the book on this one soon."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Adam paused. "Look, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok."

Adam straddled the bench and sat down opposite her. Kim took another look around, making sure they were still alone. Adam took a deep breath.

"Look, we've had a lot of fun over the last couple of weeks," Adam stated.

"Yeah," she agreed. She tried to read his face, wondering where he was going with the conversation. She started to dread that she wouldn't like what he was about to say.

"It's just…I want something more." Adam explained.

"You don't want to be together anymore?" She asked.

"What? No. That's the opposite of what I want." He took her hand.

"I don't understand what…"

"I want more with you," he interrupted. "I know we have to be careful at work and that makes things difficult, but I want us to have more than just…what happens in the bedroom. Not that I'm complaining about that because I'm not. Trust me, that part is very satisfying."

She smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"I want to take you out."

"I still don't understand."

"On a date. I want to take you out on our first official date."

"That's what this is about? You wanted to ask me out on a date?"

"Yeah."

Kim laughed. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Did you really think I was going to break up with you?"

"I don't know," Kim admitted. "I didn't know what to think. It's not exactly like we have a…traditional relationship."

"Well, that's going to change. Saturday night. I'll pick you up at seven."

"Ok," she agreed.

He leaned forward, giving her a swift kiss.

"We're at work," she reminded him.

"Saturday. Seven o'clock."

He stood up and walked away. Kim couldn't stop smiling.

Kim was just pinning a piece of her hair back with a bobby pin when she heard the knock on her door. She glanced at the time. It was 6:59. He was right on time. Kim took one last look at herself in the full-length mirror in her bedroom. She had gone through dozens of outfits, trying to decide what to wear. She finally settled on something that wasn't too sexy or formal, but was perfect for the summer weather.

Kim put her hand on her stomach. She felt like she had butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She tried to ignore the feeling, telling herself that she saw Adam almost every day at work and they had spent countless hours together. But, she knew it was the fact that he had gone through all the trouble of officially asking her out because he wanted more than just casual sex that made her nervous.

Kim took a long breath and went to the door. She opened it. Adam was standing in the hallway, holding a bouquet of white lilies.

"Wow," he said, looking her up and down. "You look incredible."

Adam couldn't stop looking at her. He was so used to seeing her in her uniform that any time he even so much as saw her in sweatpants, he thought she looked amazing. What she was wearing now, though, blew sweatpants out of the water. She was in a salmon-colored lacey sundress. It gathered at her waist with a bow tied in the back, giving her an incredible shape. She had pinned up her hair so it was away from her face, but a few stray strands tickled her forehead and cheeks.

"Thank you," Kim said, her cheeks turning pink. "You look very handsome."

"This old thing?" Adam teased. He was in a light blue button down shirt and a pair of Jeans. Kim was glad he had forgone the typical suit and tie. It just wasn't him.

"Come on in."

Kim stepped out of the way so Adam could enter her apartment. She closed the door behind them.

"These are for you." He handed her the flowers. "I was going to go for something more traditional like roses, but then I remembered you saying lilies were your favorite so..."

"When did I say that?"

"Are they not your favorite?"

"No. They are. I just…I don't remember telling you that."  
"You didn't. I overheard you talking to Lindsey about it."

"I can't believe you were listening."

"I always listen."

"Well, thank you," she said, bringing the lilies to her nose. "I'll just go put them in water."

Kim disappeared into the kitchen. She quickly found a vase, filled it with water, and put the flowers inside. She put them in the middle of the kitchen table.

"So, where are we going this evening?" She asked.

"You'll just have to wait and find out."

"We should stay away from any restaurants near the precinct. If we run into anyone we know…"

"I know. I've got it all figured out. Trust me."

"I do," she said, meaning it completely. She trusted him with her life and her heart.

"Shall we?"

Adam took her hand. Together they walked out of her apartment and out to Adam's car. He opened the door for her and closed it after she got in. He jogged around to the other side and got in. As soon as he started the car and drove away, he put his hand on Kim's knee. She put her hand over his.

"Tell me something about yourself," he said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something I don't know. Isn't that what a first date is all about? Getting to know the person you're going out with?"

"I guess you're right. What do you want to know?"

"Well, I already know what you do for a living and I know you don't have any tattoos…"

Kim blushed, remembering Adam exploring her naked body inch by inch just nights earlier with his fingertips.

"I hate strawberries," she stated.

"Really?"

"It's a texture thing."

"I guess I better cancel the chocolate covered strawberries then," he said with a smile.

"Now it's your turn. Tell me something about you."

"I'm allergic to cats."

"Then I guess it's good that I'm not a cat person."

"Must be fate," Adam said.

As they continued driving, they continued to converse, sharing facts and stories about themselves. Adam never moved his hand and neither did she. When they pulled up to the restaurant, Adam ran around the car and opened her door for her. He gave his keys to the valet as he grabbed Kim's hand.

"This place is perfect," Kim commented as they walked into the small restaurant. She was happy to see that it wasn't an extremely fancy place. Fancy just wasn't them. The restaurant was a homely, hole-in-the-wall Italian restaurant that smelled amazing.

"Welcome to Bella's," the hostess said. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes," Adam answered. "Adam Ruzek."

"Perfect," the hostess said, looking at her computer screen. "You're table will be ready in a few moments. If you'd like to wait in the bar area, we will come find you when your table is ready."

"Great, thank you," Adam said.

Adam and Kim made their way to the bar. They each ordered a glass of wine.

"Adam Ruzek?" Someone called out. Adam looked over and recognized the man who called him immediately. He smiled.

"Hey, Jimmy, how's it going, man?"

The two men shook hands and hugged swiftly. Kim stood back, having no idea who the man was.

"Doing great," Jimmy answered.

"Where are you working now?" Adam asked.

"Down on the West side. Got myself a nice little beat, but I've got my eye on the drug unit. I heard that you're part of Hank Voight's Intelligence team."

"You heard right."

"That's great, man."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Adam said.

"I'm being rude," Jimmy said, motioning to the woman who was sitting beside him at the bar. "You remember my wife Cara."

"Of course. Nice to see you again," Adam said, smiling at her. Adam was about to introduce Kim when Jimmy continued to talk.

"How's Wendy?" Jimmy asked. He began to look around. "Is she here with you?"

"Ah…no. Wendy and I…broke up. This is Kim. Kim, this is Jimmy Jones. We were at the police academy together."

"It's nice to meet you," Kim said, stepping up and reaching out her hand. She couldn't help but notice Jimmy's reluctance to shake her hand.

"Oh. I thought you and Wendy were getting married," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, we…ah…we broke it off," Adam explained.

"How did you two meet?" Cara asked.

"We work together at the same precinct," Kim answered.

"You're in Intelligence, too?" Jimmy questioned.

"No," Kim answered. "I'm on patrol."

"I see," Jimmy said.

"Mr. Ruzek," the hostess said, walking up to them. "Your table is ready."

"Thank you," Adam said. "Good to see you, Jimmy."

"Yeah, you too," Jimmy replied. "We'll have to catch up soon."

"Sounds good, man."

They shook hands once more.

"Right this way," the hostess said. With two menus in her hand, she began walking to the back of the restaurant. Adam took Kim's hand and followed the woman. She led them to a small, candlelit table for two. Adam pulled out Kim's chair and she sat. After they were given their menus, the hostess left them alone, telling them a waiter would be coming by to take their order.

"I'm sorry about that," Ruzek apologized.

"It's ok. He must have really liked Wendy."

"He had a hand in introducing us actually. Wendy was a friend of a friend of Jimmy's or something. He was having a house party and Wendy and I..." he trailed off.

"Oh."

He reached for Kim's hand over the table.

"But hey, let's not talk about that. Let's just enjoy our first date."

She smiled. "Ok."

They both glanced over the menu. Kim chose to go with the chicken cabanara while Adam chose the braised beef over tortellini. They fell into their usual routine. They talked, laughed, and playfully argued. Before they knew it, Kim and Adam had finished eating and had shared a scrumptious piece of chocolate cake for dessert. Adam reached for the bill in the middle of the table.

"You don't have pay for my dinner," Kim said.

"Of course I do. This is our first date."

"Fine. I won't argue with you…this time."

"That insinuates there will be a next time."

"If you're lucky," Kim said with a smile. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to head to the ladies room."

"Hurry back."

Kim stood up and headed towards the bathroom. Before entering one of the stalls, she checked her hair and makeup in the mirror. It seemed silly to care about what she looked like since she knew Adam had seen her in every possible situation, but she checked anyway. As she was standing in front of the mirror, Cara came out of one of the bathroom stalls. She walked up to the sink next to Kim and began washing her hands.

"Cara, right?" Kim said, trying to be friendly.

"They were good together, you know," Cara replied.

"I'm sorry?"

"Adam and Wendy. They were good together."

"Oh."

"I saw them together a few times. They made a perfect couple. And they were happy. They would have had a good marriage."

"I don't think we can judge other people's relationships based on seeing them just a few times."

"It's obvious what you're doing."

"Excuse me?"

"I know how you street cops work. You'll do anything to get off working on the streets. You want to get into whatever elite department Adam's in and you figured sleeping with him was the only way to do it. It's just too bad that you had to ruin a perfectly good relationship to get what you want."

"You don't know me," Kim stated. "How dare you…"

"I know you're type. It's too bad Adam fell for it."

Cara turned and exited the restroom. Kim was left in shock, trying to figure out what had just happened. She had never felt so personally attacked before in her life. She waited a few moments, hoping she wouldn't run into Cara again outside the bathroom. Eventually she left, never actually using the restroom.

"I was starting to think you had fallen in," Adam joked when Kim rejoined him at the table.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Well, I was thinking we could go down to…"

"I'm sorry. I'm not feeling very well. Do you think you could just take me home?"

"Yeah, of course. Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. Let's just go."

Adam stood up and offered her his hand. She didn't take it. Instead, she walked out of the restaurant in front of him. Neither of them said a word.

They continued their silence the entire ride home. Adam kept glancing over at Kim in the passenger seat, but she kept staring out the window. When he pulled up in front of her apartment, she got out of the car without letting him open the door for her.

"Thank you for dinner," she said as he made his way around the car to her. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked towards her apartment building.

"Wait…Kim."

"I'll call you in the morning," she said.

Adam jogged to catch up to her. She was fumbling with her keys.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I told you, I don't feel well. You should go home."

"I can stay with you."

"No. Just go. I'm really not in the mood for sex and…"

"I wasn't insinuating we had to have sex. I want to just be with you. I'll make you chicken soup or buy you saltine crackers or whatever you need."

"Look, Adam, I…" Adam reached out and held her hand. She looked at him, her lip quivering. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to know that I'm not with you because I want to be in Intelligence. I'm not trying to climb the ladder."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I just need you to know that's not why I slept with you. That's not why I'm sleeping with you. I mean, not that I'm sleeping with you right now, but you know what I…"

"Slow down. Where is this coming from?"

"I'm sorry if I broke you and Wendy up. I'm sorry if I didn't give you both the chance to try to work things out and…"

"Hey, hey…stop," he said. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "Is this all because we ran into Jimmy?"

"I ran into his wife in the bathroom," Kim admitted.

"Did she say something to you?"

"She told me you and Wendy would have had a good marriage if you had stayed together and she accused me of sleeping with you just go get ahead in my career."

"She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Did you ever think that?" Kim asked.

"Of course not."

"You've never wondered if that's why I kissed you that night you came to my apartment? You've never thought that Voight was right? That I'm just trying to sleep my way to the top?"

"No. I've never wondered. Not once. Babe, I know you and I know that what we have is real. Screw Voight and screw Cara. She had no right to say those things to you. They don't know you. They don't know us."

She smiled. "Us. I like the sound of that."

"Me too," he replied. "And one day very soon, you're going to get into Intelligence and we won't have to keep hiding anymore."

"I like the sound of that, too."

"It's going to be ok," he assured her. "Now come on. I don't think the night's over quite yet."

He reached for the door handle, but Kim stopped him.

"And just where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Inside."

"This is our first date, Adam," she said, sounding innocent. "I'm not the kind of girl who invites a man in after one date." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for a lovely evening. I'll call you."

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

Adam was shocked when Kim opened the door and slipped inside. Shaking his head, he turned and began to walk away. Seconds later, he heard the door open again. He turned and saw Kim standing on the front step. She was beckoning him with her finger. He smiled.

"There's my girl," he said before gathering her in his arms and kissing her.

Author's Note: So I know this wasn't a scene from the show, but I couldn't resist writing a first date scenario. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Shot**

"Burgess has been shot!" Halstead yelled, bounding up the stairs and running into the open room of desks and filing cabinets that made up Intelligence. Adam was standing by his desk, putting his jacket on, ready to head out and go to Molly's when he heard what Halstead was saying. Adam heard the words, but he couldn't comprehend them. Burgess. Shot. Burgess. Shot. The words repeated in his head over and over again.

"What's going on?" Voight asked, walking out of his office.

"Burgess was shot," Halstead repeated.

"What about Roman?" Voight questioned.

Halstead shook his head. "I don't know. Platt just said Burgess."

Burgess. Shot. Burgess. Shot. Burgess. Shot. The words went round and round in Adam's brain. He didn't want to believe it. He could hear Voight and Halstead talking in the background, but he didn't really hear them. All he kept thinking about were those two words.

"Let's go," Voight said.

Adam finally blinked a few times, clearing his mind. The words were finally making sense. Kim had been shot. He finally understood that, but there was one critical piece of information missing from what Halstead said and he desperately needed to know.

"Is she alive?" Adam asked, the words coming out fast.

"I don't know," Halstead answered. "Her condition's unknown."

Adam practically ran over Halstead as he raced to the stairs. He didn't want to waste another second. Kim was hurt. She could be dying and he wasn't there. Worse, she could already be dead. His only focus was on getting to her.

"Ruzek!" Voight shouted. Adam ignored him. He ran down the steps and out the front door, not caring about anything else. He heard Voight and Platt calling his name, but he just kept running.

Adam knew he had to get a car and he had to get to her. Adam saw a patrol car just pulling in. He raced over to the car and began pounding on the window.

"Give me your car!" Adam demanded.

"Hell no, man. Platt will have my head."

Adam reached into the car and grabbed the officer by his collar.

"If you don't give me the keys, I swear to God, I will…"

"Ruzek, that's enough!" Voight yelled from several feet behind him. "I'm driving. Let's go."

Adam let go of the officer. He stopped and took a deep breath before turning around. He knew he had to put his game face on. He followed Voight to his car. Adam climbed in the passenger seat, his mind racing. As Voight drove with his sirens blaring, Adam started to replay every moment he had spent with Kim in his head. He closed his eyes and pictured their first kiss in the alley. He pictured the first time they had made love. He pictured the first time he had seen her dressed up at Molly's. She looked so beautiful. He realized he had never told her that. He began to realize there were a lot of things he had never told her. The word 'love' popped into his head. He had never used that word with her. He realized just how badly he wanted to say it. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

"You ok?" Voight asked, glancing over at Adam.

Adam couldn't even look over at him. He was afraid if he did, he would give away the fact that he and Kim were in a relationship. He realized his behavior so far was erratic and he had to get himself under control.

"I just want to find out what happened to Burgess, sir. She's practically a member of our team.  
"Yeah, she is."

Voight grabbed his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited.

"Yeah, Trudy, it's Hank," Voight finally said after Platt answered his phone call. "Any news about Burgess?" Adam's ears perked up. He hoped Platt had good news. "Thanks. We're only two minutes out from the scene. I'll update you when I know more."

Voight hung up the phone. Adam held his breath, afraid of what Voight was going to tell him.

"Is she…" Adam began.

"She's alive," Voight informed him. "Adam breathed a sigh of relief. "An ambulance is there. But she's not out of the woods."

Adam closed his eyes. He needed her to be ok. He didn't know what he would do if she wasn't. And he needed to tell her. He needed her to know that he loved her.

It had been a hell of a day. Every time Adam thought Kim was going to be ok, something else went wrong. She had already had two surgeries. He didn't know how much more her body could take. The worst part was, he hadn't been there for her. Trying to keep up appearances that they weren't a couple, he had only managed to spend a little bit of time with her at the hospital and it was killing him. He knew finding whoever was responsible for shooting her was important, but being there for her was more important.

As he walked into Kim's hospital room, Adam was unsurprised to see Platt sitting at her bedside. He was appreciative that Platt was there, looking out for her, but he wanted to be that person. All he wanted to do was sit at Kim's bedside, hold her hand, and wait for her to wake up. He knew he couldn't do that with Platt there.

"Sleeping beauty still awaits true love's kiss," Platt said.

"How'd you know about us anyway?" Adam asked, taking off his coat and throwing it on a nearby chair. He was determined not to leave Kim's room again until he knew she was going to be ok.

"I passed the detective's exam twice in my storied career at the police, you know," Platt said. That was all the explanation Ruzek needed. He and Burgess had been careful, but Platt saw all.

"You gonna, like, tell anyone?"

"I detest gossip of any kind. Abhor it. This was bought out of desperation," she said, holding up a celebrity gossip magazine. "I plan on billing the department."

Adam looked down at Kim. Just as he was about to tell Platt that she could go, he saw Kim's lips move. His heart nearly stopped when she began to turn her head slowly.

"Hey," Platt said.

As Kim opened her eyes, Adam saw the confused look on her face as she locked eyes with Platt. If it weren't for the state she was in, it would have been almost humorous.

"Hey, I'm here, too," he assured her from the end of the bed.

Kim smiled when she saw him. For the first time since he had heard the fateful news that she had been shot, Adam was finally able to really breathe again.

"I'll come back," Platt said. "Burgess, next time, little tip from a superior…duck."

"That's great advice, Sergeant."

As Platt walked away, Adam made his ways towards Kim's bedside. He desperately wanted to get his hands on her as if touching her would really be proof that she was ok. Kim began to try to take the oxygen out of her nose.

"Oh, no, I think…"

"Take this off," she mumbled.

"Let me help you," Adam said, taking the wire tubing from around her ear. He sat down on the bed. "Hey."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?" It felt like a dumb question to ask. He knew she was in pain and weak and probably confused, but it was the best question he could come up with.

"I feel like…like a puppet who someone else is making talk. How long was I out?"

Adam brushed a piece of stray hair away from her face, caressing her cheek. He came to rest his hand at her hip. No matter what, he needed to feel connected to her.

"The doctor had to take you back in and get those pellet out of your arm. You remember you were shot?"

"What? I was shot?" Adam suddenly felt his concern growing again. He began to worry what it might mean if she didn't remember she was shot. Was their brain damage from when she hit her head? Was she ever going to be ok again? "What year is this? Who is the president?" When he realized she was just joking, he laughed sarcastically. "What is the Internet?"

"You are very funny. I am not strong enough to be messed with right now."

He could feel all the stress from the last few hours hitting him all at once. He had almost lost her and that was too much to bear. He needed her to know how much she meant to him.

"Hey. You were worried about me?" She asked, stroking his arm.

"You have no idea."

"It's ok."

He paused. "I love you, you know," he said, barely above a whisper. He looked into her eyes, looking for a sign that what he said wasn't way off base. She smiled.

"I love you, too."

He couldn't explain the relief that washed over him. She loved him, too.

"Well, we have that in common," he said with a smile.

"Yes."

"Yes."

He hopped off the bed and leaned over her. He kissed her on the forehead before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Someone might see," she whispered.

"I don't care."

He kissed her again with a little more oomph. Eventually, he pulled away, knowing she had just woken up from surgery and needed as much oxygen as possible. He grabbed a nearby chair and dragged it closer to the bed. He sat down and took her hand.

"When do I get to go home?" She asked.

He couldn't help but laugh. "You were just shot. And you had two major surgeries."

"I want to go home."

"I'll talk to the doctor."

"Did you find the guy who did this?" She asked.

"They're working on it."

"You should be with the team instead of sitting here with me."

"No. I'm right where I should be. They can take it from here." He paused. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what happened," he said.

"Adam, this is not your fault and you know it."

"Then I'm sorry that Roman and his ex were such idiots that they…"

"This isn't Roman's fault either," she insisted. "He's a good cop, Adam. One of has to ring the doorbell. It could have been him as easily as it could have been me."

"Yeah, well, I still don't like the guy right now."

She smiled. "You're kind of cute when you're playing the protective boyfriend, you know that?"

"Hopefully I never have to play him again. I'm sorry for not being able to be here."

"What are you talking about? You are here."

"I know, but I wasn't able to ride in the ambulance with you."

"Roman was there," she said.

"Yeah, but it should have been. And not being there…that…that was torture. I didn't know if you'd even make it to the hospital alive. When I saw them loading you up, I didn't…I didn't know if I'd ever see you alive again."

She squeezed his hand. "But you did."

"I just kept thinking 'she'll never know that I love her.'"

"I'm fine, Adam.

"And even when I came back after they took you up for your second surgery. Platt was here. Of all people, it was Platt. It should have been me. I should have been here for every minute."

"Doing what? Sitting in the waiting room? You were doing your job, Adam. You were trying to find who was responsible for this. I'd rather see you out there then being useless in here. You were here when it mattered. Please don't beat yourself up over this."

"You're amazing, you know that," he said.

"So are you. But right now, I'm really tired."

"You rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

"You don't have to be."

"I'll be here," he repeated.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle as she closed her eyes.

It was the next day when Kim was finally released from the hospital. As he had promised, Adam had barely left her side. Only once when she was going for more tests and the doctors kicked him out did he go home to shower and get things ready.

"I don't know why I couldn't have stayed at my place," Kim said as Adam unlocked his front door. She walked in ahead of him and into the living room.

"Because the doctor said you shouldn't be doing stairs and you live on the second floor. Besides, I thought you liked my place."

"I do. I just…I don't want to be a burden."

"You think you staying here is a burden?"

"I don't need you take care of me, Adam. The doctor said…"

"The doctor said you still need plenty of rest and should keep your arm as immobile as possible. You are anything but a burden, Kim." He kissed her on the forehead. "Now, I already brought over some of your clothes and things and I went to the grocery store and bought you some of your favorite foods so…"

"You went to the grocery store?" Kim questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes, considering we usually live on takeout."

"Well, I bought a frozen lasagna, macaroni and cheese, and peanut butter and jelly. All your favorites."

"You really have been paying attention," she said.

"I'm just going to call Voight and tell him I've decided to use some of my vacation days. I'll make up some story about visiting a sick relative in another state or something so that I will be here with you for the next few days, giving you my undivided attention."

"You don't have to do that," Kim said.

"I'm not leaving you alone, Kim."

"No, I mean you don't have to lie to Voight."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused.

"He knows about us."

"He knows? How? Platt said she wouldn't say anything."

"She didn't have to. He figured it out, Adam. He's not blind. You practically went MIA to stay with me in the hospital. Not to mention the fact that you were sleeping in my room when he came in to visit."

"Voight was there in the hospital? In your room?"  
She nodded. "He wanted to make sure I was ok."

"So…he knows about us?"

"Yup."

"And did he have a problem with it?"

"No. As matter of fact, he said he would bend the rules of Intelligence for us."

"Wait. Bend the rules? What are you talking about?"

"He offered me Lindsey's position in Intelligence."

"What? That's amazing!" Adam exclaimed, throwing his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Oww…Adam, surgery," she replied.

He immediately let her go. "Right. Sorry. I just can't believe that Voight is willing to bend his own rules about people dating in the department."

"Apparently after you get shot, all sorts of doors open up."

"I'm happy for you. You earned it. Plus, this means we'll be working together and we won't have to keep our relationship a secret. Which means we can sneak off to the break room to…"

"I haven't accepted yet," she interrupted.

"What?"

"I haven't accepted his offer to join Intelligence."

"Why?" He asked, confused. He assumed Kim would have accepted Voight's offer immediately.

"Because there are some things to think about," she answered.

"What is there to think about?"

"Well, for starters, there's you and me."

"What about you and me? Working together will be great."

"Will it?" She went to sit down on the couch, knowing they were probably in for a long conversation and just the short walk from the car to Adam's door made her tired. Adam followed her, sitting beside her.

"What do you mean?"

"Adam, I love collaborating on cases with Intelligence. I love being able to see you during the day at work, but…working together? In the same department? Seeing each other every day and then seeing each other every night? I don't think we really stopped to consider what that would be like."

He took her hand.

"It's not like we'd be partners. We'd be doing our own thing sometimes."

"I know that, but…" she trailed off.

"But?" He prompted.

"You know I'm right about this. I'm not saying we can't make it work. I'm just saying it's something we have to think about. We don't know how it might effect our relationship."

"Ok. You're right. We'll think about it.  
"Plus, Voight has his no dating rule for a reason."

"Yeah, because he's archaic. And because he doesn't want Lindsey and Halstead together."

"It's not just about Lindsey and Halstead and you know that. He's trying to do what's best for all of his officers, Adam. There are policies and procedures for a reason and…"

"Since when does Intelligence care about policies and procedures?" Adam interrupted.

"You're not thinking about what could happen. All of the different…scenarios we find ourselves in on a daily basis as police officers."

"What scenarios?"

"What would happen if you or I got into trouble? Maybe a drug dealers puls a gun on one of us. Or you end up with a knife to your throat. Or one of us goes undercover and something goes wrong. Would you be able to follow protocol if I were on the other end of that gun or knife or whatever? Would you be able to do what had to be done if I were in trouble?" She paused. "Because I don't know if I could if the roles were reversed."

"I know I'd do anything in my power to keep you out of harm's way."

"Exactly. We're both cops, Adam. We both face danger every day. We can't let our personal feelings towards each get in the way of that. And I don't think I can do that if we're working together. And that could put other officers at risk and that's not fair to them."

"So…you're not going to take the job in Intelligence? The job you've been hoping for forever?"

"No. I…I don't know. I need to think about it. I know it's what I've been working for and it's what I always wanted. At least it's…it's what I thought I always wanted."

"What does that mean?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe I'm still too hopped up on paid meds and I'm not thinking clearly. I just want to…take a breath, you know?"

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea."

"I don't want you to be…angry," she admitted.

"Why would I be angry?"

"I don't know. I'm just…so unsure and confused and…"

"You just got shot. I think it's ok for you to take some time," Adam said, truly meaning it. He didn't want Kim to do anything she didn't want to do. He just wanted her to be happy.

"Thank you for being here."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

She leaned her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes, just taking a moment to feel his body heat and his skin pressed against hers. She felt safe in his arms.

"Did you say there was peanut butter and jelly?" She asked in a near whisper.

He laughed. "Yeah. I'll go make you a sandwich."

He kissed her lightly before walking off towards the kitchen.

Adam didn't know what woke him up, but something did. Adam went to roll over when he remembered that Kim was beside him. He didn't want to jostle her. He opened one eye to look at her and make sure she was ok. The trouble was, she wasn't beside him. He sat straight up in bed and looked around. He could see the light from the bathroom. Adam got out of bed. He could see Kim standing in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at the wound on her arm that she had just uncovered.

"Hey," he said. She jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Kim immediately began covering her wound, taping the gauze back down as best she could. She didn't want him to see what was underneath the gauze.

"You didn't," she lied.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," she answered quickly.

"Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine."

"The doctor said you could take more pain medication if…"

"It's just a dull ache," she said.

"Ok." He knew there was something else that was wrong. Although he couldn't see her face, he could see her eyes in the mirror.

"You can go back to bed," she said. "I'll be there in a little bit."

He stepped closer to her.

"You can talk to me you know."

"I'm fine."

He put his hands on her hips and kissed the back of her head.

"Talk to me," he whispered in her ear.

She looked down at her bandaged arm. A tear fell down her cheek. He could see it in the mirror. Adam reached up and wiped the tear away.

"It's hideous."

"What is?"

"My arm," she answered quietly.

"Oh babe. Nothing about you is hideous."

"Between the shrapnel and the surgery…it looks like somebody butchered my arm."

"You'll heal," he assured her. "It'll take time, but you'll heal."

"I'll always have scars."

"You may always have scars, but they're a reminder that you're a fighter." Another tear rolled off the tip of her nose. "Look at me." When she didn't move, Adam circled around her. He tilted her chin with his finger so that she was looking at him. He wanted her to see that he was speaking the truth.

"Please don't say it," she whispered.

"Don't say what?"

"Don't say that you think I'm pretty just to make me feel better."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Oh."

"I was going to say that you are beautiful and sexy and amazing with or without scars. Scars are just a reminder that we've lived. We all have scars, Kim. You are beautiful no matter what. And if it weren't for the fact that you just had two major surgeries recently, I would rip all your clothes off right now and show you just how sexy you are."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him. He reciprocated, hugging her tightly, being sure not to hurt her.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I feel so…stupid worrying about what I look like when cops are shot and killed every day. I should be thankful that I lived at all. I should be…"

"It's ok to be angry."

"Is it?"

"You just went through something terrible, Kim. It's ok to be angry and it's ok to be hurt. And it's ok to show pain. Just remember that through it all, I'm always here for you."

"Thank you."

"Come on, let's go back to bed."

He took her by the hand, leading her back into the bedroom. He laid down first and she got in, snuggling against him.

"Could you say it again?" She asked.

"Say what? Let's go back to bed?"

"No. That thing you told me in the hospital."

He smiled, knowing what she was getting at. "I love you. No matter what happens, I will always love you."

She closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat. "I love you, too."

Author's Note: My apologies for taking so long to post this, but I felt like this was an important chapter to get right. I hope everyone liked it! Thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Parents**

(This chapter takes place during the episode 2x12, Disco Bob.)

"So…who is she?" Bob asked. Adam nearly choked on the coffee he was sipping. He was not expecting that question from his dad. After the serious conversation they just had, the last thing on Adam's mind was talking about his love life. But he shouldn't have been surprised, his dad was always prying into every aspect of his life.

"Who's who?" Adam asked, acting like he didn't know what his dad was referring to. He even tried to drink his coffee nonchalantly.

"Who is the new woman in your life?" Bob clarified.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Adam lied. He couldn't hide the smile on his face just thinking about Kim.

"See, there it is," his father said, pointing to his smile. "It's your tell. I knew there was a woman."

"How do you always know?"

"I'm a cop, Adam. I notice these things. And don't forget, I taught you everything you know."

"Yes you did, dad."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Alright. Fine. You're right. There is somebody."

"That still didn't answer my question. Stop beating around the bush, Adam. Who is she?"

"You've…ah…met her actually," Adam explained.

"Please tell me you and Wendy are not back together."

"No. We're not back together."

"Thank goodness. I never liked her," Bob said.

"I didn't know you didn't like her."

"Oh please. You and that woman had nothing in common. If you had married her, you would have ended up miserable."

"Thanks for the confidence, dad," Adam mumbled.

"So, tell me about her. This new woman. How long have you been together?"

"Pretty much since Wendy and I broke up."

"I didn't raise you to be a cheater," Bob said.

"I didn't cheat on Wendy. I mean, Burgess and I started getting close while Wendy and I were still together, but nothing happened until Wendy and I broke up. We were just friends."

"Burgess?"

"The woman I've been seeing is another cop. Officer Burgess. She was at the scene today."

"The street cop?" Bob asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait…she was the brunette, right?"

"Yeah. Her name's Kim."

"She's hot."

Adam laughed. "I don't know whether that's creepy because you're my dad or nice that you approve of her."

"Well, she's a police officer so that's already a step up from Wendy. Is she a good cop?"

"The best," Adam answered.

"Is it serious?"

Adam thought about the question for a moment. It was one he hadn't really considered himself. Sure, he and Kim were having a good time together, but he hadn't really stopped to think about their future. Hearing his dad's question, though, made him start thinking about it.

"Yeah, it is serious. I've fallen for her. I'm in love with her."

"And does she love you?"

"Yeah, she does."

Bob smiled. "I'm happy for you, son. Tell me more about her."

"She's beautiful and smart and strong and she understands me and this job. You know, we can spend hours together and talk or not talk. She's just as happy going out to a nice dinner as she is sitting home in her pajamas watching TV."

"How's the sex?"

Adam nearly choked on the sip of coffee he had taken. "Dad!"

"Oh come on, it's not like it's a secret that you two are probably sleeping together."

"I have no complaints in that department," Adam told him. "None at all."

"Good. You need a partner who can match you sexually."

"Dad! Can we stop talking about my sex life?"

"Sorry. How come I haven't met her yet?"

"I don't know," Adam admitted. "We…ah…just came out as a couple a little while ago."

"What took you so long? Afraid of Voight?"

"Voight has this rule about people not dating in Intelligence. I think he just has it so he can keep Halstead and Lindsey apart, but Burgess really wanted a spot on Intelligence. When the opportunity came up, he gave the spot to Burgess' partner, Atwater because he thought Burgess was using me to try to sleep her way to the top."

"Is she?"

"We weren't even sleeping together then. And no, she wouldn't do that. She doesn't need to do that. She's one of the good ones, dad."

Bob nodded. "I like her already. So…what finally convinced you two to come out of the closet, so to speak?"

"Kim was shot."

"Jesus. I heard about that. I had no idea she was someone important to you. I would have been there for you or…"

"It's alright, dad. It was…ah…scary for a while. We didn't know if she would make it, but she's strong. She did make it and she's good now. It brought us closer together and kind of forced us to reveal our relationship to Voight."

"And he's ok with it?"

"Yeah, he is. Voight's not a bad guy, dad."

"I want to meet her. For real. Not at a crime scene."

"Alright," Adam agreed. "How about this weekend?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll check with Kim and get back to you." Adam looked down at the time on his phone. "I should get going."

"Of course. Gotta get back to your woman, huh?"

"Something like that," Adam said with a smile. The two men slid out of the booth and embraced quickly. "It was good to see you, dad."

"You too, son."

"I'll see ya."

Instead of going home, Adam went straight to Kim's apartment. Using the key she had given to him, he let himself in. He found her asleep on her couch, the TV playing an old movie. He watched her for a moment. He would never admit it to her, but he loved watching her sleep. He grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over her.

"Hey," she said, her eyes fluttering open.

"Hi. I didn't mean to wake you," he replied.

"It's ok."

She sat up enough so that Adam could sit next to her. He put his arm around her and she snuggled against him.

"What are you watching?"

"I feel asleep watching a chick-flick. Who knows what's on now. How was your dad?"

"Good. He wanted to know all about you."

"He did?"

"Mhmm. He thinks you're hot."

"Your dad thinks I'm hot?" She asked.

"Yeah and he also asked about our sex life."

She looked him in the eye, a little shocked. "What did you say?"

"That it was very satisfying. He likes you."

"Because we have a good sex life?"

"I would say we don't just have a good sex life. I would say we have an incredible, amazing sex life, but no. That's not why he likes you. Although it's one of the many reasons I like you."

She smiled. "Well, I'm glad your dad approves."

"He wants to meet you."

"Oh?"

"I told him maybe we could make that happen this weekend."

"You want me to meet your dad?"

"Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"It just makes this so…official."

"Is that a bad thing?" Adam asked.

Kim shook her head. "No. It's…nice. After keeping this a secret for so long, it feels good to be out in the open. But you do realize if I meet your dad, you have to meet my mom. She'll never let me hear the end of it if she finds that I was keeping you from her."

"Deal."

"So, what else did you tell your dad about me?"

Adam kissed her on the forehead.

"That you're beautiful." He kissed her on the right cheek. "And smart." He moved to kiss her on the left cheek. "And a good cop." He kissed the tip of her nose. "And the woman I love." Adam finally kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back with fervor. Their hands and lips roamed each other's bodies. They couldn't get enough of each other. While the old TV movie played in the background, they showed each other just how much they loved each other.

Author's Note: I wrote this chapter for purely selfish reasons. When I watched this episode, I was really hoping Adam would tell his father about Kim. Since that didn't happen, I wrote my own version of how that could have happened. I hope you liked it and I'm hoping to have the next chapter posted soon. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Incredible**

"You're incredible," he whispered against her hair. He had his arms wrapped around her, trying to make her feel as safe as he possibly could. Adam could feel her body convulsing against his with every sob. He wished there was a way he could take her pain away. She had been beat up, dropped down a flight of stairs, and dragged around, leaving physical scars over her body. But Adam knew her tears weren't about the physical pain. He knew she was mentally battling with demons. Adam couldn't help but blame himself for not getting to her sooner. If he had gone looking for her the minute she hadn't returned his call, maybe she wouldn't be in the state she was now. He just had to keep reminding himself to be grateful that he had found her alive. He couldn't imagine not having her in his life.

"It's ok," he whispered. "You're safe."

Kim continued to cry. She couldn't stop herself. All of the fear and pain and energy and adrenaline had built up to convulsing sobs she couldn't control. She had managed to hold herself together around everyone else, but she couldn't do it with Adam. He was the one person she could feel vulnerable with. He was the one person who made her feel completely safe. He kept whispering calming words into her ear. Just hearing his voice soothed her.

After a few more minutes, Kim finally was able to get her tears under control. She sniffled, wiping the tear stains from her cheeks. Adam reached up and caught a tear on his thumb. He wanted to make her tears disappear.

"I want to go home," Kim said quietly.

"I'll take you wherever you want to go."

Adam kissed her on the back of the head before taking his arms away from her and standing up. He offered her his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"I need to change," she said, staring at the clothes in her locker. She wasn't sure if she even had the energy to even put on a pair of pants.

"Ok."

"Would you stay with me tonight?" She asked, a hint of desperation in her voice. "I don't want to be alone."

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

He took her hand and squeezed it, reassuring her that she wasn't alone.

"Thank you."

"Do you want help?" He asked, motioning to the pile of clothes she had in her locker.

"I think I can do it," she said.

"Ok. I'll meet you outside."  
She nodded. "Ok."

He kissed her hand before leaving her alone in the locker room. Adam walked out of the room and stopped in the hallway outside. He was happy the hallway was deserted. He needed a moment alone.

Adam leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. He couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if the team hadn't shown up when it did to find Kim and Roman. He tried to wipe the thought from his mind. He had to remind himself that she was there in front of him and she was going to be ok. He just had to make sure that he was there for her for anything she needed. He was not going to let her down.

After sitting in rush hour traffic and then stopping at a pharmacy to get Kim some painkillers, Adam finally pulled the car up in front of her apartment. He glanced over at Kim in the passenger seat. She had spent the entire drive staring out the window, her eyes practically blank. Adam never took his hand off her knee. He wanted her to know that he was there with her and wasn't going to leave her alone.

Adam squeezed her knee and got out of the car. As he walked around the car to open Kim's door, she opened her own door. She got out of the car slowly, every muscle in her body aching. Adam immediately was at her side. He put his arm around her waist and they walked into the building. Adam used his key that Kim had given to him to open the door. She walked in, heading straight for the bathroom.

"Do you want me to order us some food?" He asked. She nodded, realizing the last time she ate was breakfast. She was surprised that she didn't feel hungry at all. All she felt was fatigue and guilt.

"What are you in the mood for?" Adam continued. "Chinese? Pizza?"

"Whatever you want," she said before disappearing into the bathroom. She left the door open and Adam could hear the water to the bathtub turn on. Adam debated on following her into the bathroom, but knew she needed her space. Instead, he grabbed the basket on the kitchen counter where Kim kept all of the take-out menus. He leafed through until he found the menu for Kim's favorite pizza place. As he picked a pizza, pineapple and bacon, and decided to add in some cheesy breadsticks, Adam heard the water from the bathtub turn off. He hoped taking a bath would help her relax.

After ordering the food, Adam spent nearly a half hour on his phone, talking to Olinsky and then Voight about the men from the warehouse. Burgess and Roman had uncovered a bigger drug ring than they first expected. He wanted to give Kim the good news. Because she followed the men into the warehouse, pounds of narcotics were taken off the streets. He hoped she would understand that she had done the right thing.

Another half an hour later, the pizza arrived and Adam put it on the kitchen counter. He poked his head into the bathroom. Kim was sitting in the bathtub, surrounded by bubbles. Her eyes were closed, her hair up in a messy bun, piled high on the top of her head. He could see fresh tear stains on her face.

"Hey," he said quietly so as not to startle her. "Pizza's here."

"I'm not hungry."

"Babe, you gotta eat."

"It's my fault," she said quietly, her eyes still closed.

He walked into the bathroom and stood beside the bathtub. "Don't. Don't do that to yourself. You brought down a huge drug ring, Kim."

She opened her eyes and shook her head. "I should have called for backup. Roman told me we needed to call for backup and I dismissed him all because I was having this internal crises about whether I made the right decision about turning down intelligence and I felt like I was stuck in a rut. So I thought I'd chase after a man with a gun because I wanted to do something different with my day. I put Roman's life in danger because I wanted to do something different!"

He knelt down beside the tub. "You got yourself and Roman out of there alive. I read your statement. I read what happened. Not everyone could have done what you did. And Roman is fine, Kim all because you didn't leave him."

"We should never have been there in the first place! I didn't follow protocol. I…"

"Protocol isn't everything. You and I both know that. You kept telling Roman that he had to stop blaming himself after you got shot, right? You need to do the same thing."

"I don't know if I can," she admitted quietly.

"You will. It might take time, but you'll see." He paused. "Come on, let's get you something to eat and it's time for you to take some pain meds."

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. I know you're in pain. I saw the scratches, remember? You don't need to punish yourself, Kim."

"I don't know how not to do that."

"You can start by eating something. Come on."

Adam grabbed a towel and held it up. Slowly, Kim stepped out of the tub. He wrapped the towel around her. As Kim walked off into the bedroom to continue drying off and find fresh clothes, Adam went back into the kitchen. He gathered the pizza, her medicine, and two beers and brought it into the bedroom. Kim was just pulling on her robe when Adam walked in.

"Thought we could have some dinner in bed," he said.

Adam placed the pizza box and the beers on the nightstand. He climbed into the bed, scooting back so he was leaning against the headboard. Kim climbed in beside him. He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For being you. And for pizza."

He laughed. "You don't even know what kind it is."

"Bacon and pineapple," she said with a smile.

"How did you know?"  
"Because I know you and I know that you know me."

Adam was happy that she was starting to smile. It was a step in the right direction. Adam opened the pizza box and took out a slice. He handed it to Kim. She took a few small bites and then put it back in the box. A fresh tear rolled down her cheek. Before she could brush it away, Adam caught the tear with the pad of his thumb. She turned her head away from him.

"I'm going to go get some napkins," she said, painfully swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

Adam put his hand lightly on her shoulder, stopping her.

"It's ok," he said.

She blinked back tears. She did not want to start crying again. She was tired of crying.

"I hate being weak," she replied quietly.

"You're not weak. Look at me." When she didn't turn her head, he cupped her chin with his hand. He turned her so she was looking at him. "You are strong and amazing and a damn good cop. You are anything but weak."

"If you hadn't found us, Roman would be…"

"Don't. Don't do that. I did find you. I will always find you."

"He could have died. I could have…"

"But you didn't. You lived because you're a fighter. Because you didn't give up on yourself or on Roman. That's why I love you, Kim. Because you're amazing."

"I couldn't do this without you."

"Yes, you could have. But you don't ever have to because I'm not leaving you. Not ever."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

"Please hold me."

Adam wrapped both arms around her, holding her tightly. She buried her head in his shoulder, allowing her tears to fall freely. For the first time since she had been trapped in that warehouse, Kim felt safe.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I know some people were looking forward to this particular "missing moment." I hope I didn't disappoint! I'm sorry it took me so long to update – there's been a lot going on in my real life. I promise I will try to update as soon as possible!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Day Off**

As Kim woke up, she was surprised to find herself alone. She rolled onto her side, but found herself facing an empty spot where Adam was supposed to be. She sat up slowly, the sunlight drifting through the window temporarily blinding her. She looked at the digital clock beside the bed. It was past ten. Kim couldn't remember the last time she had slept that late. Then again, she hadn't gotten home until well past three and she was still tired.

Yawning, Kim climbed out of bed. She padded out of the room in her bare feet. Making her way into the bathroom, she quickly brushed her teeth and ran a comb through her hair. She splashed water on her face, hoping the dark circles under her eyes would start to disappear, but there was no use. She was tired and she couldn't hide it.

After patting her face dry with a towel, Kim walked out into the kitchen. Adam was standing at the stove, flipping a pancake in a frying pan.

"Hey sleepy head," he said, looking up at her as she walked in.

"Hey yourself," she replied. She walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He looped his arm around her, his hand playfully tickling her thigh where the hem of her shirt fell. She was wearing one of his T-shirts, panties, and nothing else.

"Have I ever told you how much better you look in my clothes than I do?"

She smiled. "You've mentioned it before."

"I think you should dress like that all the time," he added.  
"I'm sure Platt would really appreciate that."

Adam chuckled. Kim yawned again. "You got in pretty late last night. Should I be jealous?"

"Well, I did spend the night with Mike, Steve, Jose, Ryan and..."

"Oh?"

"They were these college guys who got into a fight over the baseball game last night at a frat party. Roman and I had to take the statements of at least thirty drunken frat guys and then we had to make sure they all got home without actually driving themselves."

"Ouch. Rough night."

"Yeah. I'm sorry if I woke you last night. I thought about going back to my place, but…"

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you came over. I don't like sleeping without you."

"Me either," she said with a smile.

"I'm glad we can agree on that. Well, I was going to make you breakfast in bed, but since you're out of bed…"

"For once we can actually have breakfast at the table like real adults."

"You mean we can't sit in front of the TV?" Adam asked sarcastically.

Kim rolled her eyes while Adam grinned. Kim began to set the table for two while Adam finished making the pancakes. She made two cups of coffee, doctoring them both just the way she and Adam liked them. When everything was ready, they both sat down across from each other and began eating.

"I can't remember the last time we sat down and actually had a meal together," Kim said. "And eating fast food at your desk doesn't count."

"It has been a while," Adam stated.

"It's nice."

"Well, if you like this, I have something even better planned for us today."

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm."

"You don't have to work?" She asked.

"Nope."

"You mean we finally have a day off together?"

"Looks that way," he answered.

"So, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, it's a beautiful day in Chicago so I'm going to take you to one of my favorite outdoor activities."

"Which is…"

"You'll have to wait to find out."  
"You're really not going to tell me what it is?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Then how will I know what to wear?"

"Well, if it were up to me, you would just wear that forever, but…Jeans will do."

"Sneakers or ballet flats?"

"Your choice."

"Sweatshirt or no sweatshirt?"

"How about if you get cold, I will keep you warm?"

She smiled. "Fair enough."

They both finished their breakfast. Kim kept badgering Adam for more details about what he had planned for the day, but he stayed quiet. Finally, she gave up asking and went off to the bathroom to take a quick shower before heading to the bedroom to change. Adam had been kind enough to empty out a bureau drawer for her where she kept a few changes of clothes. She had done the same for him in her apartment. It just made things easier when they didn't know where they would be sleeping each night.

After taking a quick shower, Kim pulled on a pair of slim fitting Jeans and a black, V-neck T-shirt. She stood in front of the mirror and checked herself out once more. The circles beneath her eyes had lessened a little, but she knew she still looked tired. Kim quickly grabbed her makeup bag and did her best to make her look presentable. She dabbed on some cover-up to mask the dark circles and then added some mascara and lip gloss. She ran her hand through her wet hair, deciding to leave it the way it was. She knew it would air dry quickly and Adam liked when she let her hair down.

"You ready?" He asked, poking his head in the bedroom.

"I would be more ready if you would tell me where we're going."

"Not a chance."

"Fine. Then I'm ready."

Kim slid her feet into a pair of ballet flats and followed Adam out of the bedroom.

"Mini golf?" Kim asked when Adam finally brought the car to a stop. He had pulled into the parking lot for a mini golf center.

"You don't like mini golf?"

"I'm just…surprised."

"Do you play?" He wondered.

Kim shook her head. "Not since middle school."

"Well, don't worry, I'll give you some pointers."

They both got out of the car. Adam walked around the car near her, throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"What are you, some kind of mini golf champion?"

"Just wait and see."

Kim rolled her eyes as they walked up to the ticket window together. Adam paid for them both, they collected their clubs and balls, and made their way to the course. They were both happy that it was early enough on a weekday that they had the entire course to themselves.

"After you," Adam said.

"Thank you," Kim replied as she stepped up to the first hole. The goal was to get the ball around a small sand mound and into the hole on the other side. Kim put her ball on the ground and whacked it with very little effort. The ball landed right in the middle of the sand pit.

"Wow, it has been a long time, hasn't it?" Adam teased.

"Ok, big shot, show me what you've got."

"Oh, I plan too."

He put his ball on the ground, lined up his shot, and swung. The ball sailed around the sandpit and landed just inches from the hole.

"Showoff," she murmured with a smile.

Kim stepped up to where her ball had landed and hit it again. It didn't even make it out of the sandpit.

"Wow, you're really bad," Adam commented.

"I told you I hadn't played since high school. Besides, if you think you're so good, show me what I'm doing wrong."

"Gladly."

Adam quickly knocked his ball into the hole before retreating back to where Kim was standing next to her ball. He walked behind her and put his arms around her. He showed her where to place her hands on the putter and covered her hands with his.

"You've got to have a loose grip on the putter," he instructed. "You don't want to strangle it."

"Don't strangle the putter. Got it."

He let go of the putter so she was holding it on her own. He moved his hands to her waist, leaning his chin over her shoulder. She was getting goosebumps all over. It was amazing how even after almost a year together, he still gave her goosebumps.

"You smell amazing," he complimented, practically burying his nose in her hair.

"Is that part of your golf advice?"

"No. Just a fact."

"Are you hitting on me, Mr. Mini Golf instructor?"

"Yes," he answer matter-of-factly.

She laughed. "As long as we got that cleared up."

"I can't help, you're just so damn hot," he whispered in her ear.

"If you don't watch it, you're going to get us into a lot of trouble on this golf course."

"Good thing we have some cop friends."

"Good thing," she agreed with a smile.

"Alright, back to business."

"I thought we were just getting down to business."

"That will come later. For right now, you've got to swing your hips in the same direction you want the ball to go. And you've got to think about angles. That's what it all comes down to. Think about where you could hit the ball so that it avoids whatever obstacle is in your way."

"Hips. Angles. Ok."

"Then you have to think about how hard you're going to swing. If you want the ball to go only a short distance, you only want to putt it. If you want the ball to go a further distance, you have to…"

"Adam, I think I can handle that part," she said, looking up at him.

"Fair enough. Lastly, you have to visualize the ball making it into the hole."

She couldn't help but giggle. "Is that what you visualize? The ball making it into the hole?"

"You have a dirty mind," he responded.

"Isn't that one of the things you like about me?"

"Good point."

He nipped the corner of her ear playfully before finally taking his arms from around her and stepping back. She lined up her shot and hit the ball. It made it out of the sand pit and right into the hole.

"That was great, babe!" He exclaimed.

"I had a very good teacher."

"Well, I was the mini golf champion two years running," he stated rather proudly.

"There's such a thing as a mini golf champion?"

"In the Ruzek family there is."

"You're pathetic, you know that."

"Isn't that one of the things you like about me?" He asked sarcastically, winking at her. She rolled her eyes.

They made their way to the next hole. This time they had to get the ball over a bridge and to the other side. Adam stepped up first. He placed his ball on one of the small indentations on the ground. He took a moment to line up his shot before getting into position. He hit the ball and watched what happened. Instead of going smoothly over the bridge, it hit the end of the bridge and bounced right back towards him. If he hadn't stopped it with his foot, it would have gone right off the course. Kim laughed.

"So much for being the mini golf champion two years running."

"Don't worry. I'll still beat you," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really? Care to bet on it?"

"Sure. What's the bet?"

"The loser does anything the winner wants for one whole day," she proposed.

"Anything?" He asked suggestively.

"Anything," she answered.

"Sounds fair to me," he replied. "Should we shake on it?"

She held out her hand. He grabbed it and pulled her towards him. He kissed her hard and fast. After a moment, he let her go and took a step back. She was literally weak at the knees. She could barely hold herself up.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, breathless.

"Just a small sample of what we're going to be doing if I win. By the way, it's your turn."

After taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself after the mind-blowing kiss, Kim stepped up the course. She put her ball down and looked back at Adam.

"Aren't you going to help me?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Fine."

Kim got herself into position. She eyed the hole at the other end of the bridge before winding up and taking her shot. The small pink ball sailed over the bridge perfectly and right into the hole. It was a hole-in-one. Kim looked back at Adam. He had a shocked look on his face.

"Beginner's luck," he muttered.

"We'll see."

After Adam took two more hits to get his ball into the hole, and Kim recorded their scores, they made their way to the third course. Adam was successfully able to get a hole-in-one. He watched as Kim did the same. For the second time, he was shocked.

"I thought you said you weren't good at mini golf," he said.

"I never said that," she corrected. "I just said I hadn't played since middle school. You're the one who assumed I couldn't play."

"You hit the first ball into the sand trap!"

"Maybe I just wanted to feel your arms around me."

"You played me," he said. "You pretended you couldn't play so I would take pity on you and then you made that bet."

She shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Do you want to forfeit?"

"Hell no."

"Then let's play."

"Let's play."

They continued to play back and forth through the course, teasing each other and flirting as they went. The score was tied by the time they got to the last hole. The last hole included hitting a ball through a volcano to a hole you couldn't see on the other side. The trouble was, if you got the ball stuck in the volcano, there was no hope of getting it out. Adam took his time lining up his shot. He did not want to miss. Kim stifled a laugh as she saw how focused he was. He was determined not to lose. Adam finally swung the putter back and hit the ball. It went sailing through the volcano. Adam ran to the other side and nearly jumped for joy when he saw it come through the volcano. It landed about two feet away from the hole.

"Let's see if you can beat that," Adam said, smugly. He knew he would have no problem tapping the ball into the hole and getting a score of 2. If Kim got a hole-in-one, she would win the game, but he knew that was unlikely since you couldn't even see the hole from in front of the volcano.

"Watch me," Kim replied.

She placed her ball on the ground, lined it up, and hit. The ball went into the volcano on an angle. She met Adam on the other side of the volcano. The ball didn't appear.

"Looks like you won," she said.

"You did that on purpose. You could have made that hit."

"Well, I wouldn't want to take the mini golf championship away from the reigning champ."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Something tells me I will have just as much fun doing what you want to do for a day as I would doing what I want to do for a day. So what do you say we get out of here?"

"I think that's a very good idea," he agreed.

Adam didn't even bother to hit his ball into the hole. He simply picked it up, grabbed both their putters and returned everything to the ticket window. They made their way to the car, both excited about what was to come.

Author's Note: I wanted to do a "fun" missing moment for this chapter because the last chapter was so heavy and the next chapter I have planned is also quite heavy. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. And again, I apologize for not updating sooner. Life is still crazy, but I'm writing as much as I can!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Communication**

When Kim turned the corner and saw Adam in the locker room, she couldn't help but feel a hint of anger and annoyance. She knew he was going through something terrible, but she also was going through something terrible – doubt. Doubt about him. Doubt about their relationship. Doubt about whether she was enough. For the entire time he was undercover and the investigation of Felicia Hugh's death afterwards, Adam had basically shut her out, leaving her wondering whether their relationship was as solid as she thought it was. Kim wanted to talk to him about how she was feeling, but she knew it wasn't the right time. When she saw the defeated look on his face as she entered the locker room, she decided she had to be the bigger person. She had to make sure he was ok. Talking about her feelings could wait.

"Hey," she said simply. It had become their little greeting. It was so simple, but it was theirs.

"Hey," he replied.

"So I heard that you just happened…"

She saw him coming towards him with a hunger in his eyes. She had no doubt what was about to happen next and she welcomed it. It had been too long since she had felt his lips against hers.

He came at her with such intensity, that it was as if he wanted to devour her. His hand snaked across her body and up the back of her neck. He was holding her head still as if he didn't want to let her go. They kissed passionately, both of them pouring every emotion they had been feeling over the last few days into the kiss.

Adam pulled back for a moment to look at her. Kim wished she knew what he was thinking. She could see the pain and hurt in his eyes and she wanted to take it all away. Before she could say anything, he leaned in again and kissed her just as intensely as the last time. She reciprocated with equal force. Kim wished the moment wouldn't end. She wished they could just put what happened behind them and stay together like that forever. But she knew it wasn't that simple. Nothing ever was.

When Adam pulled back a second time, he still held her close. He kissed her on the forehead and then looked into her eyes. Kim knew she had to say something. She had to let him know that even though she was hurt, she understood what he was going through and she was there for him.

"There's a memorial service for Felicia Hughes tomorrow," she stated.

"I don't know about that," he replied, never once letting her go or relaxing his grip. She realized that he needed to be connected to her as much as she needed to be connected to him. "All I want to do is come over to your place and order some food and take, like, a week off."

Although the thought that he just wanted to be with her in his time of need made her smile internally, she also knew what he needed to do. He needed closure and there was only one way he was going to get it.

"Adam…you should go," she assured him.

Adam looked into her eyes again, knowing she was right. He needed to close that particular chapter in his life and going to the memorial service was the only way to do that. Adam just wished he could tell Kim all of what he was thinking. He realized he hadn't been fair to her over the entire ordeal, but instead of being angry and confronting him about, she was encouraging him to do the right thing. In that moment, Adam realized just what an amazing person she really was.

He kissed her forehead again, lingering against her smooth skin. He tightened his grip on her, pulling her into a hug. He desperately needed to feel close to her. He held her as tightly as he possibly could, her head fitting perfectly in the crook of his neck. He felt in that moment that there would never be anyone for him as perfect as she was.

"Come with me," he whispered.

"Where?"

"To the memorial service tomorrow."

"Adam, I don't know…"

"Please," he begged.

"Are you sure you want me there?"

"I don't want to go alone. I know it's a lot to ask, but…"

She tilted her chin up so she could look in his eyes. "Ok," she agreed.

"Ok," he repeated. They continued to just hold each other in silence for a few more minutes. "I've got to finish up a few things around here. Voight wants a report and…"

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Kim offered.

"No, thanks. It shouldn't take long. You go home. It's been a long day for both of us. I'm going to stop at my place to shower and grab some things, but I'll meet you at your place?"

"Yeah. I'll order us some food."

He kissed her on the lips once more, this time lightly. He wanted her to know how much he appreciated everything she was doing.

"I'll see you soon," he said.

"I'll be there."

Adam grabbed his coat and walked out of the locker room. Kim watched him go. She sat down on one of the benches and took a deep breath. She knew deep down that Adam loved her and she knew he would never do anything to compromise that. She couldn't stop worrying, though that he was hiding something from her. Kim tried to push the thought from her mind. He needed her to be there for him and she was going to fulfill that even if she was still worried.

As Adam finished his paperwork and later went home to take a shower, he couldn't stop thinking about Kim. Thinking about her was the only thing that stopped him from thinking about what had happened to Felicia. He knew Felicia was just another victim. He had investigated dozens of other cases, but hers was different and he didn't know why. Maybe it was the unfairness of it all.

All Adam knew was that after the way he had treated Kim over the last few days, he had a lot to make up for. He was prepared to do that starting the minute he saw her again. He imagined the way her skin felt beneath her fingertips, her giggly laugh when he found a ticklish spot, the way she sighed or moaned when he would touch just the right place. He thought about her naked in her bed, just waiting for him. All of those images and more swept through his mind, keeping him completely focused on his one goal. He wanted her and nothing was going to stop him from having her. His thoughts forced him to take a cold, quick shower. He wanted to get to her as soon as possible.

By the time he finally reached her door, Adam was standing impatiently, bouncing from side to side. He knocked and waited. Even though it was only a few seconds, the wait felt like torture. He felt like a starving animal waiting for prey. It was the same thoughts and adrenaline that had pumped through him when he had first seen Kim in the locker room. It was as if he couldn't control himself.

When Kim opened the door, Adam saw that she was wearing one of his T-shirts and a pair of sweatpants. Even though she was completely covered up, he wanted to get his hands on her. Just like the moment he had seen her in the locker room, he wanted her desperately.

"Hey," she said in their usual greeting. "I picked up some sandwiches from the…"

Before she could finish, Adam snaked his arm around her waist, pulled her towards her, and kissed her hard. She was so taken aback it took her a few seconds to respond. When she finally started kissing him back, he began groping her above her clothes. His hands were everywhere. He finally reached the bottom of her shirt and he began tugging it up. Kim managed to take a few steps back, taking him with her so that they were actually inside her apartment and not halfway in the hallway. Adam kicked the door closed behind them.

Without so much as a word, Adam spun them both around. He stepped towards her, forcing her to step back. He pinned her against the front door hard. He ignored her groan and began attacking her neck with his lips. This time she moaned, arching her neck so he had more skin to kiss. Adam managed to pull her shirt up and over her head, leaving her in a black camisole.

"Too many clothes," he whispered, trying to get his hands under her camisole.

"Adam…" she panted, trying to slow him down. She understood his primal urgency, but she also knew that he was hurting emotionally and that sex might not be the best thing at that particular moment.

"I don't want to talk," he said, pulling his own shirt off. He dropped it to the floor and slid his hands up her body, tracing every curve.

"Adam…wait."

"I want you."

With his right hand he grabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her head against the door. With his free hand, he grabbed her hips fiercely. Kim had never seen him that way before. She knew she had to get him to calm down before one of them ended up hurt.

"Adam, just slow down," she said.

"I want you," he repeated.

"I know, but…"

He cut her off with a long, wet kiss. She tried not to kiss him back, but her own body was betraying her. It was difficult not to get turned on when he was acting that way towards her. As Adam began to nudge her legs apart rather forcefully with his knee and began unzipping her pants, she knew she had to stop him. He wasn't himself and she knew he wouldn't forgive himself if he realized what he was doing to her.

While he focused on getting her pants off, Kim managed to wriggle one of her hands free from his grasp. She put her free hand on his bare chest, giving him a little push. At first it had no effect, but then she pushed him harder. He started to focus on her eyes. That's when she brought her hand to his cheek and forced him to really look at her.

"Adam…" she said, caressing his cheek gently.

Suddenly his eyes changed. He went from looking focused and intense to soft and beaten down. He immediately let her go, dropping her other hand. He stepped back from her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I…"

"It's ok."

"My God, I didn't…did I hurt you?"

She moved towards him. "No."

Adam took another step back, distancing himself from her. He was afraid of his own actions, but she wasn't. She knew he would never really hurt her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok, Adam."

Adam picked up the shirt she was wearing from the ground. As he handed it to her, he looked her over, checking for bruises. She took the shirt from him. Adam gently took her hands in his, checking her wrists for any marks he might have made. When he saw a slight red mark on her right wrist, he brought her wrist to his mouth and kissed the wound lightly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. "I…"

"I'm fine. This wasn't the first time I've had marks from our love making," she said with a slight smile. "And I'm hoping it won't be the last."

He appreciated her trying to make him feel better, but he couldn't believe what he had done. He had all but attacked her just to get Felicia out of his head. Kim pulled the shirt over her head while he picked up his own shirt from the floor and put it on.

"I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok," she assured him again.

"I feel like you're the only thing in my life that makes sense right now. All I want to do is be with you."

"Then be with me. I'm here, Adam. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Talk to me."

"I'm fine," he said shaking his head.

Adam headed for the kitchen. Kim followed him as he grabbed a beer. He offered one to her, but she shook her head. She wanted to be sober for the conversation that was bound to happen. As he went to walk past her to go into the living room, she put her hand on his arm.

"Adam…"

"Look, I just…I want to forget. I want to forget about these last few days and just be here with you."

"I can't forget," she said. Kim leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing her arms over her chest. "I need you to talk to me."

"She's gone," he stated as if that was the end of the conversation. "What is there to talk about?"

"Maybe we need to talk about the fact that you were undercover and there was a woman involved that obviously you felt something for."

"I didn't feel anything for her."

"You can say that all you want, but you know that's not true," Kim replied.

"Kim…"

"You know, one of the things that makes us…work as a couple is that we understand each other. I can come home after a long day and talk about all the horrible things that happened and you get it because you've been there too."

"I love that, too. I…"

"But you haven't done that with me in days," she interrupted. "At first I thought nothing of it, but then it hit me…it finally occurred to me that we never once talked about you being undercover. You spent all this time pretending to be someone else with all of these…people that you met, including Felicia, and you never said anything about it."

"I work undercover sometimes, Kim. You know that's part of being in Intelligence."

"I know. But that doesn't mean that we can't talk about it when you are undercover. Do you have any idea what I was thinking after Felicia died? I thought maybe when you had such a strong reaction to her death that…something was going on between you. That you were…having some kind of affair or something."

"How could you think that?"

"How could I not?" She countered. "You get so caught up in this woman's death after you've spent all this time with her…flirting with her and..."

"I didn't flirt with her," Adam replied.

Kim gave him a look, telling him that she knew he was lying.

"What was I supposed to think, Adam? What conclusion would you have drawn?"

Adam walked over to her and took her hand. "Nothing happened between me and Felicia and nothing was going to happen."

She nodded. "I know. In my heart, I know that, but I couldn't stop wondering. You can't do that to me, Adam. You can't shut me out. I know working undercover is part of the job. I know you're going to have sometimes do things that I might not like and I can get over that, but we can't stop communicating. If you're hurting, I want to be there for you. I don't want you to get so…wound up that you lose control."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to shut you out. I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know why Felicia's death hit me so hard. I think I just thought she deserved better."

"One of the reasons I love you is because of how passionate you are about what you do. I don't want you to lose that. I just want you to let me in."

"I'll work on that," he said with a smile. "I'm sorry that I put doubts in your head about us."

"Do you have any?" She asked, meeting his eyes. "Doubts?"

"No." He brought her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I love you. And I promise that I won't shut you again."

"Thank you."

"And I promise that even undercover, I'll never do anything to jeopardize us. You're it for me, Kim. You have to know that."

"I do now."

Adam gently pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head against his chest.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair.

Kim tilted her head back and kissed him. It started light, but grew in intensity. After a few frantic kisses, Kim stepped back and began walking to the bedroom.

"Maybe we can pick up where we left off?" She asked, suggestively with a smile.

"That sounds like a very good idea. But if I recall, you were wearing less clothing."

"So were you," she pointed out.

Adam quickly took off his shirt, dropping it on the floor. Kim did the same, leaving her in her camisole. She began back up down the hallway towards her bedroom, beckoning him to follow her. He didn't need to be told twice.

The next morning, Adam pulled into the busy parking lot and parked the car. He watched as other mourners walked by all dressed in black into the church. He glanced over at Kim in the passenger seat.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "I will be."

"You should go in alone."

"Kim…"

"You need to say goodbye in your own way," she said. "I'll be here waiting for you when you're ready."

He nodded. "Ok."

Adam leaned over the center console and gave her a quick kiss. He got out of the car and headed for the church, knowing that Kim would be there for him when he needed her. He made his way into the funeral home and sat near the back by himself. He listened as family members and friends spoke about Felicia. He realized that he didn't even really know the real her. He had only seen what she had wanted him to see. He bowed his head as someone started a prayer. Not much for praying, he instead thought about the unfairness of it all. She shouldn't have died, but the fact was that she had died and he needed to accept that and move on. He took one last look at the casket at the front of the room and walked out to the parking lot.

When Kim saw him coming, she got out of the car. When he reached her, he enveloped her into a tight hug.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you for convincing me to do this. And for coming with me. I know this hasn't been easy for you."

She found his hand and squeezed it.

"I'll always be there for you."

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead. "Now…it's your day."

"What?"

"Last time we had a day off together, I got to choose the activity. Today you get to choose."

"Adam, you've been through a lot. We don't have to…"

"And this is exactly what I need. We both have a day off at the same time and it's another beautiful day in the most amazing city in the world. We're not going to waste it. So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Just think of your favorite place in Chicago and we'll go there. Whatever you want."

"You're in a suit and I'm in a dress and..."

"It doesn't matter. This city is ours for the day. Let's take advantage of it."

"Ok," she finally agreed. "Give me the keys."

"I'm driving."  
"Not if I get to decide where we're going today. Give me the keys."

Adam fished the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to her. They both got into the car.

"So, where are we going?" Adam asked.

"You'll see," she said with a slight smile.  
Adam buckled his seatbelt and prepared himself for whatever adventure was about to come their way.

Author's Note: I LOVED writing this chapter (it's actually been complete for a while now). I hope you liked my addition to this episode – I did not like that there weren't more Burzek moments in the actual episode. Also, the end of this chapter leads right up to the next chapter, which is mostly complete. Thanks for reading and for the great reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Museum**

"Why do you have that stupid grin on your face?" Kim asked as she and Adam began climbing the large number of steps that were necessary to get to their destination.

"Because I knew you would pick a museum."

"How did you know that?"

"Because you're a museum person," he stated as if it were the simplest conclusion in the world.

"How do you know I am a museum person when we've never actually gone to a museum together?"

"I just know. You have that kind of…personality. I actually would have thought we were headed to the art museum, but this is much better."

As they got to the top of the steps, they both stopped to stare at the building in front of them. It was a beautiful building. At over one hundred years old, it was clearly built to be impressive. The centerpiece of the all marble building was six white columns holding up an enormous dome. It was an amazing piece of architecture. But it was what was inside the building that had Kim excited.

Adam took out his cell phone and put his arm around Kim's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Taking a selfie," he replied.

"Don't you think that's a little…juvenile?"

"Just smile for the camera."

Adam extended his arm, trying to get as much of the building behind them in the picture as possible. He snapped the photograph. Before Kim could pull away, he planted a kiss on her cheek and took a second picture.

"Are you done?" Kim asked. Even though she was acting annoyed, she really wasn't. It was nice that Adam thought to take pictures of them every once in a while. With their busy careers, they actually had very few pictures together.

"Don't worry. We'll take more later."

Holding hands, they walked into the giant museum. They passed under a large sign, welcoming them to the Museum of Science and Industry. After standing in line for a few minutes at the ticket counter, Adam bought their tickets. He picked up a map and they walked into the first exhibit hall. It was an entire room dedicated to the earth. On display there was a large globe that projected current images of what the earth looked like. They wandered around together, reading the information and discovering the things that the museum had to offer.

"Why this museum?" Adam asked.

"What?" Kim asked, tearing her attention away from a panel on erosion she was reading.

"Chicago is full of world class museums. Why did you choose this one? I mean, don't get me wrong, it's a great museum. I'm just curious."  
Kim smiled. "Follow me."

She took his hand and led him through the museum. Without using the map, she expertly made her way through the exhibit halls to the second floor. When they got to the top of the stairs, Kim brought Adam to the middle of the room. He looked around. They were surrounded by different modes of transportation including information about cars, trains, and planes.

"The transportation gallery?" Adam questioned, wondering what was so special about it.

"Look up," Kim replied.

Adam looked up and saw a number of aircraft hanging from the ceiling. He had to admit that it was an impressive sight. They had full-size aircraft from every era of the history of flight. Kim tugged on his hand and brought him across the room. They stopped in front of a large aircraft. It was an actual 727 that you could walk through. They made their way into the cockpit. Kim sat in the pilot's seat while Adam sat beside her as the co-pilot.

"I get it," Adam said.

"Get what?" Kim asked.

"Why you love this place."

She smiled. She liked that he knew her so well.

"My parents took me here when I was six for my birthday. The minute I walked into this room, I knew."

"Knew what?"

"That I wanted to spend my life on an airplane. I wanted to learn everything I could about them. I wanted to travel and see the world."

"That's why you became a flight attendant," Adam stated.

"Sort of. Originally I wanted to become a pilot."

"Why didn't you?"  
She shrugged. "I guess it was a combination of realizing that I wasn't very good with mechanics and it's not like you see too many female pilots."

"I don't believe that being a woman would keep you from doing anything."

"I wasn't always as confidant as I am now," she shared.

"I have trouble believing that."

"Well, in any case, I became a flight attendant because it seemed like the next best thing."

"So what made you change careers and become a cop?" He asked. He was surprised that in all the time they spent together, he had never actually asked her that question.

"I never told you?"

He shook his head. "No."

She sighed. "It's not a very happy story."

"Tell me anyway."

Kim looked around, glad that they basically had the room to themselves. With it being a weekday, kids were in school and the museum was practically empty.

"Being a flight attendant wasn't exactly what I thought it was going to be. Instead of seeing the world, I started seeing just the insides of airports. I ended up flying a pretty standard route from Chicago to Los Angeles. I'd fly back and forth twice in once day, dealing with annoying customers and really bad airport food."

"Sounds terrible."

"I started to figuring out that it wasn't for me. But it was one day in particular that made me realize that I had to be done for good."

"What happened?"

"I left Chicago on an early bird flight at five in the morning. We arrived in Los Angeles a little after nine. I was dealing with an elderly customer who was having some medical issues when we arrived at LAX. The issue took forever to finally resolve. Before I knew it, I was booked on another flight back to Chicago. Two hours into the flight, bad weather was reported in Chicago. We had to divert to Kansas City where I was dealing with a never-ending line of angry customers. It took over eight hours for the weather to clear and for us to get back to Chicago."

"That sounds like the worst day ever."

"Yeah well, it only got worse. I had forgotten my cell phone at home in Chicago so I hadn't had it all day. By the time I got home, I had seventeen voicemails and dozens of text messages."

Kim wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"Hey, you ok?"

She sniffled. "My best friend, Vanessa, was a victim of a drive by shooting that morning. It was only two hours after I took off. She was a lawyer and was in a bad neighborhood, going to work with a client. She had just parked her car and was walking down the sidewalk when she was shot."

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry."

"She survived for nearly twelve hours. Her whole family got to go in and say goodbye, but I didn't. I wasn't there. I didn't even know she was shot because I was stuck in airports and airplanes all day. We had been best friends since second grade. I couldn't…I couldn't believe what had happened."  
"I'm sorry. That must have been devastating."

"I quit that day and I enrolled in the police academy."

"Did they ever find her shooter?"

Kim shook her head. "No. The case is still open."  
"I'm sorry. I can't even begin to imagine what that must have been like for you."

He reached across the center console and wiped her tears away.

"We're supposed to be out getting your mind off Felicia and here I am sharing my sappy story and…"

"Hey, it's ok. You've never talked about her before."

"Sometimes it's just hard to remember."

"You know that there's nothing you could have done, right? Sometimes unfair things happen that we can't explain and we can't control, but you can't blame yourself for not being there."  
"I know. It took a while, but I've made peace with it."

"Good."

"She would have liked you, you know," Kim said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She never liked any guy I ever dated. She always said I was too good for them. But you…she would have liked that you understand me. Sometimes I think she knew me better than I knew myself."  
"She sounds like an amazing person."

"She was. I wish you had gotten the chance to know her." Adam kissed her on the forehead. "But, let's stop dwelling on the past and live right now."  
"That sounds like a very good idea."

"Come on."

Kim climbed out of the aircraft. Adam followed her. She walked through the museum with purpose. They made their way back to the main floor and Kim headed for the back of the museum.

"Where are we going?" Adam asked.

Kim didn't answer. Instead, she finally stopped outside of a room dedicated to outer space.

"How do you feel about walking on the moon?"

Kim pushed open the door that led to the exhibit room. Inside they were met with images of the planets, stars, black holes, and more. Kim walked over to the section that concentrated on the moon. There was a large structure in the middle of the room. As they walked around it, Adam realized it was basically a round bouncy castle.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"What? It's fun. It's like simulating walking on the moon with little gravity."

"It's a bouncy castle," Adam replied.

"Well, it's shaped like the moon."

"Isn't this for kids?"

"We're supposed to be having fun today. What's more fun than a bouncy castle?"

"You're in a dress," Adam pointed out.

"So?"

Kim sat down on a bench outside of the moon bouncy castle and slipped off her heels. She placed them in an available cubby and climbed into the bouncy castle. She beckoned for Adam to join her. He threw his dress shoes off and joined her.

"I can't believe we're in a bouncy castle."

"It's the moon," Kim corrected. "We can even dress up." She pointed to a row of hooks along the wall that had different dress-up astronaut outfits that were clearly meant for kids.

"Not a chance."

Kim began to jump up and down, shaking the entire bouncy castle. Adam tried to steady himself against the wall, but it was no use. Every time she jumped, he moved too. Eventually he gave up trying and started to bounce slightly. Kim grabbed both of his hands and dragged him to the middle. She couldn't help but giggle as they jumped together. Adam couldn't hide his smile.

"I told you this was fun!"

Kim let go of his hands and jumped high up. When she came down, she purposefully didn't catch herself. Instead, she bounced on her behind back up to a standing position.

"Show off!" Adam teased.

He attempted the same move, but only managed to bounce on his back. Kim laughed. He grabbed her leg and she fell beside him, bouncing against the floor. With his arm around her, he pulled her on top of him.

"There could be kids around," she warned.

"I don't care," Adam replied.

He picked his head up and kissed her. She let him take the lead. Their kiss started slow, both of them realizing that they were clearly in public. Eventually it was Adam who rolled them so he was on top of her. He pinned her below him, kissing her hard and fast. When she moaned out his name, Adam knew they had to stop or they were going to get caught in a very precarious position.

Kim stood up, taking a few steps back from him. She continued to jump, laughing and smiling. Adam joined her. He couldn't remember the last time he was actually in a bounce house, but he didn't care. He was happy and that was all that mattered.

"There's a lot more to the museum, you know," Kim said a few moments later, out of breath.

"Who needs the rest of the museum when we're having fun on the moon?"

"I thought you thought bounce houses were for kids?"  
"We're not in a bounce house. We're on the moon, remember?"  
Kim jumped up, trying to jump closer to Adam. When she came down, however, she didn't fall as she planned. She came down hard on her right ankle. It twisted below her and she fell to her knees.

"Damn it!" She groaned.

"You alright?" Adam asked, doing his best to walk towards her without shaking the entire bounce house.

Kim gripped at her ankle. "It's nothing. I just…twisted it."

Adam knelt down beside her. He took her foot gingerly in his hand. She hissed when he made contact where it was sore.

"Sorry," he said. "I think we need some ice."

"I'm fine."

Adam stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped pull her to her feet. She thought she was fine until she tried to take a step on her hurt ankle. She grimaced.

"I don't think you're fine."

"It's just twisted."

"Or sprained," he added.  
"I'll be fine. I just need to rest it."

Adam helped Kim hobble out of the bounce house. She sat down on the bench and attempted to look at her ankle. It was already starting to swell. Adam pulled the map he had taken out of his back pocket.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm looking to see where they have a first aid station."

"I am not going to first aid."

"You need ice."  
"I told you, I'm fine," she repeated.

"Fine." Adam grabbed her shoes from the cubby she put them in. "Then put these on." Kim took one look at the pair of high heels and knew there was no way she'd be able to walk in them. "That's what I thought."

Adam quickly slipped his own shoes back. He stood in front of Kim and started to put one arm around her back and the other under her knees.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Carrying you."

"Adam you can't…" Before she could finish, Adam scooped her up in his arms bridal style. "Adam!"

"What?"

"You cannot carry me through the museum."

"Why not?"

"Because…because we're in a museum!"

"I don't remember seeing any signs that say you can't carry your beautiful, hurt girlfriend out in your arms."

"Adam…" she said, squirming so that he would put her down.

"Look, if you keep wiggling like that, I'm going to drop you. And if that happens, I'll be forced to pick you up and throw you over my shoulder. And let me remind you, you are wearing a dress and we will be walking through a children's museum. Might not be the most flattering of poses."

Kim huffed. "Fine."

Adam carried her out of the museum. After a few stares and some questions from a security guard, Adam had Kim back in the car. Although they hit a little traffic, they made it to Kim's apartment with little hassle. Kim attempted to get out of the car on her own, but Adam wouldn't hear of it. He picked her up in his arms and carried her into her apartment. She didn't even bother to protest. Adam placed her carefully on the couch. He went into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack. He returned to the living room and placed the ice pack gently against Kim's skin.

"How's it feeling?" Adam asked a few minutes later.

"Better," Kim answered. "Pain is less."

"Good."

"I'm sorry I ruined our day."

"You didn't. That's the most fun I've had in a while," Adam admitted.

"Me too."

Adam leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"I could eat."  
"I'll order us something. We can hang out on the couch and watch a movie like a boring old couple."

"I like being a boring old couple sometimes."

He smiled. "Me too." As Adam went to walk off to grab some take-out menus, he stopped and turned back to Kim.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"For being there for me. For reminding that life is good. For loving me. For taking care of me."

"You took care of me," she said, pointing to her ankle.

"Well, then I guess we're even."

"I guess so."

"I love you. I just want you to know that."

She smiled. "I know. And I love you, too."

He leaned over the couch and kissed her lightly. As he walked away to finally retrieve the menus, he couldn't help but smile. Although Adam started the day heart-broken over a life gone too soon, he knew that things were going to be ok because he finally had found the right person who made it all ok.

Author's Note: I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Obviously the whole back story of why Kim became a cop is made up, but I wanted to do another light and fun chapter. Thank you for everyone's continued support with this story!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Afraid**

Adam couldn't help but think of Kim as he stared at the pictures of the slain women on his lap. He flipped through each photo slowly. The women were so similar it was scary. All brunette. All between the ages of 20 and 30. All around five feet, five inches. All of their characteristics reminded him of Kim. The things that made her so attractive to him also made her very attractive to the serial killer they were hunting. The thought terrified him.

As he drove, Olinsky glanced over at Adam in the passenger seat. Olinsky saw the photos of the victims in Adam's lap and he knew immediately what Adam was thinking.

"She'll be fine," Olinsky said.

"What?" Adam asked, pulled from his thoughts of Kim.

"I said Burgess will be fine."

"I wasn't…" Adam began, denying it even though it was true. He didn't need Olinsky to know that he was busy worried about Burgess when he should be focusing on the investigation.

"I see that look in your eye. I know what you're thinking. There's nothing to worry about. We're going to nail this son of a bitch before he takes anyone else."

Adam glanced over at him quickly. Olinsky had his eyes trained on the road ahead. It was dark and it was raining.

"Yeah," Ruzek finally replied. "You're right."

"You and Burgess, are you two getting serious?"

Ruzek shrugged. It wasn't often he talked about his relationship with Olinsky. Even though they were partners, they kept their private lives private for the most part.

"I guess you could say that."

"She's one of the good ones," Olinsky commented.

"Yeah, she is."

Ruzek's cell phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket. The caller ID told him that it was Halstead.

"Ruzek," Ruzek answered.

"We need you back at the station," Halstead stated.

"What's going on?" Ruzek asked. He began to hear static. "Halstead?"

"He...took…" Halstead's voice was all broken up. Clearly they had a bad connection.

"He took someone? Yates took another victim? Who?"

"Gone. Outside...station...she's gone."

"Who? Who did he take? Is Burgess alright?" He heard the phone go dead. "Halstead?"

"What the hell was that about?" Olinsky asked as Ruzek redialed Halstead's number. It went right to voicemail.

"I think Halstead was trying to tell me Yates got another victim."

"What? Who?"

"I don't know. He said something about outside the station."

Olinsky immediately put his siren on and started racing to get back to the station. Adam speed dialed Kim's number. It rang a few times before her voicemail picked up. Adam dialed again. The same thing happened.

"It's not her," Olinsky stated.

"How do you know? Kim fits the profile."

Adam tried her cell phone a third time, but got no answer. He immediately started texting her, hoping to get some kind of response.

"And so do hundreds of other women in this city."

"She was at the station. She texted me when she got there. If he saw her there, he could easily have…"

"It's not Burgess," Olinsky interrupted.

"Just get there," Ruzek replied. He couldn't help but go to the worst case scenario. He knew what Yates did to his victims. And he knew that once Yates had a victim, chances were that she wouldn't be found alive. Adam didn't know what he would do with himself if Kim were really gone. He couldn't allow himself to focus on that. He just kept telling himself that she was alive. It was like a mantra in his mind that he didn't stop saying until Olinsky pulled the car in front of the police department.

Adam jumped out of the car, ran inside, and bolted up the steps to Intelligence. Voight, Lindsey, and Halstead were all standing in front of the room.

"What happened?" Adam asked. "Where is she?"

Lindsey turned around. Her eyes were red. It was clear she had been crying.

"Ruzek, Halstead will bring you up to speed." Voight began.

"Where is she?" Adam yelled. He didn't want to be brought up to speed. He wanted to know if Kim was alright.

"Calm down," Voight instructed. "We're…"

Before Voight could finish, Ruzek heard footsteps coming up behind him. He turned around and saw Kim and Roman approaching him.

"You wanted to see us, Sarg?" Kim asked.

Adam didn't even hear what she said. He launched himself at her, throwing his arms around her. Taken aback, it took her a few moments to hug him back.

"Adam, what are you…" she began to ask, but she was cut off by his lips on hers. She was so surprised, she barely kissed him back. They very rarely performed public displays of affection in front of Voight.

"I thought it was you. I thought he took you," Adam explained, breaking their kiss.

"Yates took Nadia," Halstead explained.

Adam still didn't let Kim go. After the horrible thoughts that had gone through his head, he didn't want to ever let her go.

"I'm fine," Kim assured him. He continued to cling to her. "Adam, I'm ok. But we have work to do. We have to find Nadia."

Adam reluctantly took his arms away from her. Kim looked over at Voight sheepishly. If he was shocked by their kiss, he didn't show it.

"What do we know?" Roman asked.

As Voight began going through the details of Nadia's abduction, Adam couldn't help but keep his eyes on Kim.

Hours later, Adam walked into the conference room in Intelligence. Roman and Kim were sitting at the long table, files and photos spread out all around them. They each had a mug of coffee in front of them. Kim looked up as Adam entered the room.

"Any news?" Kim asked.

"Voight and Lindsey are on a plane to New York. Benson's got her entire team in New York working on it," Adam told her.

Roman noticed the look Adam was giving Kim and knew they needed a minute to themselves.

"I'm going to get a refill," Roman said, picking up his mug. He quickly exited the room, leaving Kim and Adam alone.

"How are you doing?" Adam asked.

"I'm ok. You?"

"I'm not going to lie," Adam answered. "I've been better."

"You should go home."

"Only if you come with me." Kim glanced around at the files all around her. She still felt like they had hours of work to do.

"We've all been over all those files dozens of times," Adam said. "There's nothing else we can do. This is up to Voight, Lindsey, and Benson's team."

Kim nodded. "I know. You're right. I just hate feeling...useless."

"You're not useless," Adam assured her even though he had felt the same way since he learned of Nadia's abduction. "We all just need to go home and get some sleep and start fresh in the morning."

"Ok," she said, sighing. "I'll meet you at your place in a little while?"

"No way."

"My place?" She asked, confused.

"I'm not letting you go out there alone."

"Adam, Yates isn't even in Chicago anymore. There's nothing to worry about."

He cupped her face with his hands. "I know you hate when I play the overprotective boyfriend. And I know you can take care of yourself, but please, just go with this for me. After all that's happened today…"

"Adam…" Kim began, ready to protest.

"Please," he pleaded.

Kim sighed, knowing she had to go along with him. "Ok," she finally agreed. "Do you want to order some food and we can pick it up on the way?"

"Yeah, what are you in the mood for?"

"Whatever you want," Kim answered.

"All I want is to go home and hold you in my arms and never let go."

"Chinese it is," she said with a smile. "I'll meet you downstairs in ten?"

He kissed her on the cheek. "Ok," he agreed.

An hour or so later, the remnants of their leftover Chinese food was still out on Adam's kitchen table. Kim was just pulling on one of Adam's T-shirts when he emerged from the bathroom in nothing but his boxers, his hair still wet from his shower.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are?" He asked.

She smiled, knowing that she looked more ridiculous in his oversized T-shirt than sexy. Still, she liked that he liked it when she wore his clothes. She loved being surrounded by his smell.

She got into bed. Adam climbed in right next to her. She quickly snuggled next to him, placing her head on his shoulder and her hand over his naked chest. He put his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"What are you thinking?" She asked in a near whisper.

"I'm thinking that it could have been you."

She lifted her head up so she could look in his eyes. "Don't do that. Don't do that to yourself."

"It's true. You fit the profile."

"I know, but so did a lot of women in the city, Adam. This isn't the first time a serial killer has gone after young brunettes and sadly, I'm sure it won't be the last."

"This was different. He attacked us, Kim. Our people. When I got that phone call from Halstead, I…" He couldn't continue. Tears came to his eyes.

"It's ok," Kim tried to tell him.

"I thought you were gone. I thought I'd never see you alive again. I kept thinking that I hadn't told you I loved you recently."

"Adam…"

"I should tell you every day."

"I know you love me," she said.

"It's just...the images of what he did to those other women just kept playing in my head. He raped them and beat them and tortured them and...the idea of finding you somewhere...like we found them...I couldn't face it."

"But you don't have to face it because I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"If anything ever happens to you, I…" he trailed off, not able to finish his own sentence.

"Adam…"

"I don't want to live in a world that you're not in," he stated.

Kim sat up against the headboard, disentangling herself from him. She wanted him to realize how serious she was about what she was about to say.

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

"Adam, we have dangerous jobs," she said. "We don't know what each day will bring. You have to promise me that if anything happens to me, you'll be ok."

"I can't promise that."

"The thought of losing you scares me, too. I know the danger you put yourself in every day working in Intelligence. You don't think there haven't been dozens of times I've worried about you coming home to me? Losing you terrifies me, Adam, but that's the job. You know that."

He sighed. "You're right. I don't suppose I could convince you to do a different job, could I?"

She playfully hit him on the arm. They both knew there was no way either of them would give up what they loved.

"We need to promise each other that we'll both move on with our lives if anything ever happens to either one of us. I don't want to be the reason you give up and I don't think you would want to be the reason I give up," she said.

"You're right. I hate the thought of it, but you're right. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Well now that we've got that settled, will you please lay down?"

She smiled, snuggling against him once more, feeling his arms around her. She felt safer in his arms than anywhere else.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She said.

"You can tell me anything," he replied.

"I like when you play the overprotective boyfriend."

"Really?'

"Well, not all of the time, but it's nice that you're worried and that you care."

"I like that you like that."

"Just not all the time," she added. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"I know," he said. "But I wouldn't be much of a man if I didn't take care of my woman."

"Oh, so I'm your woman now, huh?"

"Damn straight."

She couldn't help but laugh. Any other day she might give him a speech about not actually belonging to him and that calling her 'his woman' was degrading to women-kind, but she chose to stay silent. She knew he loved her and that was all that mattered. She closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. Adam kissed her on the forehead, unable to take his eyes off of her. He knew in that moment that he wanted her in his life forever and he was ready to make that happen.

Author's Note: The idea for this chapter actually came from someone who commented on my other Burzek story _I Love You._ Thank you to nandamesser for the inspiration! I hope you liked this one. Don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Things**

Kim was rummaging through the contents of the bathroom drawers when Adam found her. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. He looked her up and down. She was wearing a short, black mini-skirt and a sleeveless sequined, v-neck top.

"Damn, you look hot," he complimented.

Kim didn't even glance over at him.

"I'm running late," she said, slamming one drawer closed and opening the cabinet behind the mirror. She quickly scanned the small shelves.

"What are you looking for?"

"My makeup."

"You look beautiful without makeup," he said.

She looked over at him and smiled. "Well thank you, but I still want to find it."

"I don't think it's in here. Didn't you throw it in your bag to take to work the other day?"

She sighed, closing the cabinet. "You're right. I'll just have to borrow some from my sister."

"Where are you ladies going tonight?" Adam asked as Kim walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Well, since it's Lauren's birthday, we're starting at her favorite restaurant downtown and then we'll go wherever the alcohol takes us. It's girl's night. Anything can happen."

Kim grabbed a pair of black stiletto heels from a duffle bag on the floor. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the shoes on her feet. Adam walked into the bedroom and stood in front of her.

"Just be careful."

"Always. What time are the guys getting here?"

"In about an hour."

"Yeah, well don't lose too much at poker," Kim said.

"I won't. Will I see you later?"

"I'll probably just sleep at my sister's. I'm going to go back to my place in the morning."

"You could come here," Adam suggested. "We don't have a case right now so we could spend the day together."

"Maybe I'll come by tomorrow night. I've got to run home and at least grab some clothes and things. And apparently I need to buy more makeup. Some to leave at my place and some to leave at yours."

"I told you, you don't need makeup."

Kim smiled. She began looking around, searching for her sparkly clutch. Adam spotted it on a chair by the door. He picked it up and held it out to her.

"Thank you," she said.

As she reached for it, he pulled it away.

"Not until I get a goodbye kiss."

With her heels on, she was just about his height. She leaned in and kissed him quickly, taking the clutch from his hands.

"Have fun with the boys," she said.

"Don't have too much fun with the girls," he replied with a smile. "And tell Lauren I said happy birthday."

"I will."

Kim gave him one last kiss before leaving. Adam immediately went to the kitchen. It was time to get ready for an evening of poker with the boys.

It only took Kim ten minutes to get to her sister's house. Thankfully the other girls they were going out with weren't due for another twenty minutes. That gave her plenty of time to borrow and put on her sister's makeup. Kim stood in front of the vanity in her sister's bedroom, carefully applying her mascara.

"And what happened to your own makeup?" Her sister asked. She was standing in front of the full-length mirror, fiddling with her hair.

"I told you, I went right to Adam's after work today. I thought I had makeup at his place, but I forgot that I put in my locker at the precinct."

"Why don't you leave makeup at his house?"

"I will from now on." Kim glanced over at her sister. "Leave your hair down. It makes you look…younger."

Lauren grabbed a throw pillow off the bed and threw it at Kim.

"Hey!" Kim said, smearing a black line of mascara over her cheek.

"I do not look old with my hair up."

"I didn't say you did."  
"You implied it," her sister retorted.

"It's not my fault you're older than me," Kim teased, fixing her makeup.

"So what's going on with you and Adam?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you two have been dating for a while and you're finally out in the open about it with your coworkers. You've spent…what? Four nights this week at his house?"

"It scares me that you know that," Kim said, moving on to her lip liner.

"Hey, I'm a married woman. I have to live vicariously through you and all the hot sex you must be having."

"We don't spend every night having sex."

"Why not? If I had a hot boyfriend like Adam, I'd spend every minute having sex."

"You're married, remember?" Kim reminded her.

"Right. But let's not talk about me. Let's get back to the great sex you and Adam must be having."

"Can we stop talking about my sex life please?"

"Fine. Have you two thought about the next step?"

"What next step?"

"You know, moving in together," Lauren said.

"We've never talked about it."

"Really? You two are constantly back and forth between your places. When was the last time you spend a night alone?"

Kim opened her mouth to respond, but didn't actually have an answer. She and Adam did spend every night together. It had become a routine. They usually took turns as to whose place they would go to.

"We're just not…ready yet," Kim finally answered even though she didn't know if it was true.

"Why not?"

"You know my track record with men," Kim said.

"Yeah, it's lousy."

"Thanks for the reminder."

"Look, Adam isn't Brian or Rick or…who was that guy from college?"

"Todd."

"Right…Todd. They were all losers. You were way too good for them."

"Brian was a surgeon."

"Brian was full of himself," Lauren said.

"I moved too quickly with each of them and I don't want to make that mistake with Adam."

"You slept with him before you even really started dating. I'd say that's moving quickly."

"I'm going to stop telling you things from now on," Kim said.

"All I'm saying is you two have been together for a while now. You belong together. Anyone can see that. You're happier when you're with him, Kim. You two have demanding jobs. What's wrong with wanting to come home to the person you love after a long day?" Lauren paused. "Not to mention that it would be much easier to have one makeup bag in one place."

Kim laughed. "You're right."

The doorbell rang. "The girls are here. You ready to get your groove on?"

"And that saying proves just how old you really are," Kim said with a smile.

Lauren grabbed her arm. "Come on!"

Back at his place, Adam was in the middle of an intense game of poker. Although they didn't play for much money, it was a good way for the men of the Intelligence unit to relax after a long day. They took turns hosting.

"I fold," Kevin said, bowing out of the hand. "I've got to drain the snake."

"Grab me another beer on the way back, would you?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, alright."

Ruzek, Halstead, and Dawson continued to play as Kevin went to the bathroom. Dawson ended up winning the hand.

"Cigars, gentlemen?" Adam offered.

"Hell yes," Halstead answered.

Adam disappeared to get the box of cigars he kept in his wine cabinet. When he returned to the table, Kevin was back. He had placed Adam's beer in front of his spot at the table. Only it wasn't just a beer. Kevin had wrapped a black, lacey bra around the beer.

"Found that hanging on a doorknob in your bathroom," Kevin explained.

Everyone started laughing.

"Very funny," Adam said. He unwrapped the bra and brought it into the bedroom, tossing it on the bed. He closed the bedroom door before rejoining the men at the table.

"Who knew Burgess wore something so sexy under that police uniform," Kevin joked.

"She got the matching panties?" Halstead continued.

"Or maybe it doesn't belong to Burgess at all," Dawson ribbed.

"Shut up, guys," Ruzek said jokingly.

"Oh come on, we're just having some fun," Kevin said.

"When did she start leaving her stuff around?" Dawson asked.

"First it's bras on the doorknobs. Then it's tampons in the bathroom. You got tampons under your sink, Ruzek?" Kevin joked.

"You're just jealous because no woman wants to leave tampons under your sink," Adam replied.

"No, really, man…what's the deal with you and Burgess?" Halstead questioned.

"We're just…together," Adam answered. "That's all."

"That's all?" Halstead repeated. "When a woman starts leaving bras on your doorknobs, it means a whole lot more than you're just 'together.'"

"You gonna ask her to move in or what?" Kevin wondered.

"We haven't talked about it," Adam said.

"Why the hell not?" Dawson asked. "You've got a great woman who, for whatever reason, is in love with you. Why not ask her to move in?"

"Think about how much more sex you could be having," Halstead added.

"Can we get back to the game, please?" Adam suggested. He handed out the cigars and took a long sip of his beer. Despite the fact that he didn't want discuss his relationship with Burgess with the group, he couldn't help but think about what they said. Maybe they were right. Maybe it was time for him and Burgess to move in together.

It was nearly three in the morning when Adam heard his front door open. He climbed out of bed, reaching for the drawer where he kept his gun. He heard the sound of something crashing and a very familiar, feminine yelp. Leaving the gun where it belonged, Adam walked into the living room. He flicked the light on and found Kim kneeling in the middle of the living room, trying to pick up the pretzels she had knocked over. Adam hadn't bothered to really clean up after the boy's left.

"Hey," Adam said, crouching down beside Kim. He noticed her makeup was a little smeared and she had her heels in her hands.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to spill…it." Her words were slurred. She was obviously drunk.

"It's ok. We'll clean it up tomorrow." Adam stood up, putting his hands under her arms. He helped pull her to her feet. She wobbled as they walked towards the bedroom.

"I can do it," Kim insisted, but she didn't actually resist his help.

"I know, but let me help you anyway. I thought you were staying at your sister's place?"

"Zoe got sick. Lauren had to clean it up because her husband doesn't do vomit and I decided that was my cue to leave."

"You didn't drive did you?"

"Nope!" She practically shouted. "Taxi."

"Good girl."

"I'm tired," she pouted.

"Then let's get you to bed."

"How was poker?"

"Dawson won," Adam answered.

"Good for Dawson."

As they reached the bed, Adam lifted her by the waist and plopped her on the mattress. He took the shoes she was still holding onto and dropped them on the floor. Next, he pulled her shirt over her head.

"I want your shirt," she mumbled.

"I'll get your pajamas. I think you left a pair here."

"No. Your shirt. I like sleeping in your shirt."

"Ok," Adam agreed, suppressing a smile. He liked that she liked to sleep in his clothes. He went over to his bureau, and grabbed a Chicago PD T-shirt. When he turned back to Burgess, she had managed to take off her skirt. It was dangling from her leg off the edge of the bed. Adam took the skirt and dropped it on the floor with her shirt. He knew in the morning she might yell at him for not folding her clothes, but he didn't really care. He helped her into his over-sized T-shirt.

"Smells nice," she said, dropping her head on his pillow. "You always smell nice."

"You need some sleep."

"Goodnight," she mumbled.

He laid down beside her and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight." Within seconds he heard her snoring lightly. He smiled, knowing what he had to do in the morning.

Kim awoke the next morning with a massive headache. It took a full two minutes for her to convince herself to open her eyes. When she did, she saw a bottle of water and two aspirin on the nightstand next to her. She sat up slowly and downed the aspirin.

"Hey, you're up," Adam said, walking into the bedroom with a tray. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm never drinking again."

"Must have been some girl's night."

"I remember puke. But it wasn't mine."

"You said your niece got sick," Adam reminded her.

"Oh right. That's when I decided to make my exit."

"Well, I've got all the best cures for a hangover." Adam put the tray down on the bed. "Coffee. Eggs and bacon. And mints."

"Thank you," Kim said, popping two mints into her mouth.

"I'm glad you came back here last night."

"Why? So I could knock over your food and make a mess and then make you have to take care of me?"

"No. Because I love having you here," he explained. "And because I want to have you here all the tine."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm asking you to move in with me. Look, we spend practically every night together and I can't sleep when you're not next to me and I don't want you to have to have two makeup bags even if you don't need any makeup because you're beautiful without it." She smiled. "I mean, if you need time to think about it…"

"No." As soon as she said it, she realized by looking at his face that it wasn't what she meant. "I mean yes. No, I don't need to think about it. Yes, I would love to move in with you."

"Ok," he said with a smile.

"Ok," she agreed.

"Maybe we should celebrate?"

He began running his hand up her bare leg and to her upper thigh.

"I think that's a very good idea."

Kim rolled on top of him. They both couldn't stop smiling.

Author's Note: I really wish we had a "moving in together" moment on the show. This is my version of how it could happen. There's only one more chapter left!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Proposal**

Adam Ruzek was not a fan of fancy coffee shops. Although he enjoyed a good cup of coffee as much as the next person, hanging out in a coffee shop just wasn't his style. Then again, what he was about to do required some secrecy and the coffee shop was the best place to meet. Adam glanced down at his cell phone as it buzzed. It was a message from Kim.

'Heading home?' she wrote.

'Sorry. Stuck at work.' he replied.

'Work?'

'Long story. See you later tonight?'

Just as Adam sent his message, he heard his name being called. He looked up and saw Kevin Atwater walking towards him.

"Hey, thanks for coming," Adam said, motioning for Kevin to join him in the little corner booth.

"Yeah, no problem." Kevin looked around the café. "Isn't this place a little too…hipster for your taste? Wouldn't Molly's be better?"

"I needed somewhere to meet where we wouldn't be overheard."

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

"I need your help with something."  
"Anything, man."

"I'm going to ask Kim to marry me," Adam said.

Kevin smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. I know it seems kind of fast, but she's it for me, you know."

"Congratulations, man," Kevin said, shaking Adam's hand.

"Hold off on the congratulations. First she's gotta say yes."

"She will."

"You think?" Adam wondered. All he had been thinking about for days was whether Kim would say yes if he asked her to marry him. They hadn't ever talked about marriage before, but he had a good feeling.

"Come on, man, you and Burgess were made for each other. Everybody knows that. So, how are you going to pop the question?"

"That's what I'm still trying to figure out. I want it to be…low key, you know. That's just how Burgess and I are. I did the whole big proposal thing with Wendy and look how that turned out."

"Yeah, Burgess doesn't seem like the type of girl who wants all the pomp and circumstance. You buy a ring yet?"

Adam shook his head. "I was hoping you could help me with that. When I bought Wendy's ring, she made me take it back and get a different one."

"That should have been you first hint that she wasn't the one."

"Yeah."

"Look, whatever you need, I'm in, man."

"Thanks."

"Where does she think you are tonight?" Kevin asked.

"Working."

"She's going to be pissed, dude."

"About what?"

"All of a sudden she gets a chance at Intelligence and you two start working together and you start blowing her off. She's going to start thinking there's someone else or something."

"She won't think that. She'll be fine."

As he said it, Adam glanced down at his phone. She hadn't replied to the last message he had sent her. He brushed it off, telling himself that she was just too busy to reply. Trying not to worry about it, he and Kevin walked out of the coffee shop. Adam had only one thing on his mind – figuring out how to ask the woman he loved to marry him.

It was late when Adam trudged into Kim's apartment. He walked through the rooms in the dark, making his way to her bedroom. He stopped just outside her bedroom, making sure the ring he had just purchased was buried deep in his pocket. He didn't need her seeing it and asking what it was. As Adam opened the bedroom door, he was surprised when he saw a lamp still on and Kim sitting up in bed, flipping through a magazine.

"Hey," he said. "I didn't think you'd be up."

"I was waiting for you."

"Sorry. I got hung up."

"At work?"

"Yeah. Voight needed me to…ah…help him out."

"He didn't need me?"

"Guess not." Adam pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. "Don't take it personally. Sometimes Voight just knows who and what he wants."

"Yeah." Kim put the magazine on the nightstand. "I just…I thought we were going to do something tonight. You know, together."

"I know. I'm sorry. You got my text though, right?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Maybe we can find some time this weekend," Adam suggested. "See a movie or something." He was about to take off his pants when he remembered the ring in his pocket. He didn't want to let it out of his sight. "I'm going to take a quick shower. You should go to sleep." He began walking towards the bathroom, keeping his hand on the box in his pocket.

"Is it because we're working together?"

"What?"

"We haven't spent so much as ten minutes together alone since I was brought into Intelligence."

"We've spent practically every night together."

"Yeah…every night sleeping," she mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked, not really hearing her.

"It's just…it's like…" she trailed off.

"It's like what?

"It's like you don't want me in Intelligence or something."

"Of course I want you there," he assured her.

"Then maybe you don't like that we're working together. You know, Voight has those rules about not dating in the department for a reason."

"Voight's rules are archaic."

"Maybe not. Maybe working together and seeing each other at home is too much."

"It's not too much, Kim. I've just been…busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"Look, it's been a long day. All I want to do is take a shower and get some sleep. We'll spend some time together this weekend, ok?"

"Ok," she agreed, even though she wasn't convinced. Something was wrong and it was beginning to scare her.

The next morning Kim woke up alone. She sat up in bed, looking around. The bathroom was empty. She slid out of bed and made her way through her apartment.

"Adam?" She called out. There was no response. Kim knew she was alone. He had left. Even though they were going to the same place, he had left her. Annoyed, she went back to her room to get ready for the day.

She didn't understand what was going on. How had she and Adam gone from being so happy and feeling so connected to being so opposite? She knew he was happy on some level that she was working upstairs in Intelligence. But she also could sense that there was something wrong. He was pulling away from her and the only reason she could think of was that he didn't want to work together.

Kim was starting to wonder if it was worth it. Was working in Intelligence worth losing Adam?

24 hours later, Kim felt like her whole world was turning upside down. First her relationship with Adam was going haywire and then Voight told her that Atwater was taking his spot back in Intelligence, which meant she was out. Kim knew her stay in Intelligence was only temporary, but it didn't make the news hurt less. All she wanted to do was go home, have a beer, and start new the next day. The only problem was, she didn't know if she would be going home alone or not.

After giving her congratulations to Atwater for making it back up into Intelligence, Kim headed to her locker to gather her things. As she began rummaging through her bag, she heard Adam walk in. It was hearing the excitement in Adam's voice as he welcomed Atwater back into the unit that really strung. Adam clearly wasn't in her corner and that hurt.

"Well, you should be happy, I'm back on patrol."

Kim opened her locker, partially annoyed that he didn't even have a response for her. As she looked inside the locker, she saw something that didn't belong. It was a small, wooden box. She pulled it out of the locker.

"I wanted to keep this informal so I thought, what's more informal than the locker room?"

She opened the book box and nearly gasped. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. She glanced over at Adam, unsure of what to do or say.

"Right?" He continued.

"Ok. Yeah," she stuttered. She didn't know what to think. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"So listen, I know I've been a little weird lately. It's got nothing to do with you and I working together. I just ah…been trying to figure out how to tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You and I are freaking awesome together. I know this is quick, but I don't care because I love you."

"Yes."

"Yeah?"

Kim smiled. She practically launched herself into his arms, kissing him hard. He brought his hand into her hair, holding her head still so he could kiss her the way he wanted to kiss her.

"You didn't let me finish," Adam said when they pulled apart. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "I had this whole thing planned and you didn't let me finish."

Kim smiled. "Ok, go ahead. Finish." She stepped away from him, still holding the ring box in her hand.

Adam cleared his throat. "We're freaking awesome…"

"You said that part already," Kim said with a light-heartedness to her voice.

"Fine. I love you and I promise to love you for the rest of my life. You complete me, Kim." He took the jewelry box from her hand and got down on one knee. Holding the box out, he looked into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"Hm…I think I'll have to think about it," she said with a smirk. She paused for a moment.

"Oh, come on."

"Yes!" She finally exclaimed.

Adam scrambled to his feet and took the ring out of the box. He slipped it on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, capturing her lips again. After a few seconds of frantic kissing, they broke apart to breathe.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"To celebrate."

Hand in hand, they walked through the department. Adam couldn't keep the smile off his face. They walked out the front door and made their way down the block. Kim immediately knew where they were going, but she led Adam lead the way. He turned the corner and Molly's bar came into view.

"The whole department knows, don't they?" Kim asked as they stopped outside the bar.

"Well, they don't know you said yes, but I told them I was proposing. Kevin even helped me pick out the ring."

"Kevin did?" She questioned, surprised.

"The man knows his way around jewelry," Adam added. "You ready?"

She took a deep breath. "Let's celebrate."

Still with their hands entwined, Adam pulled the door open and they walked in together.

"She said yes!" Adam announced.

Everyone in the bar turned around and began cheering and clapping. Kevin immediately walked over to them and clapped Adam on the back before enveloping Kim in a bear hug.

"I always said you two would make a good couple," Kevin said.

Kim playfully slugged him. "No you didn't. You didn't want us to be together at all."

"No, I just didn't want him jerking you around."

"Alright, let's not dig up the past," Adam replied.

"Really man, congratulations," Kevin said, giving Adam a hug.

As they made their way through the bar, various people hugged them and congratulated them. Adam got pulled away to talk to a group of friends. Roman approached Kim and handed her a beer.

"You're going to be a married woman now, huh?" Roman asked Kim.

"Guess that means you'll have to stop flirting with me," Kim joked.

He embraced her.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

Adam eyed Kim across the bar. He watched as Roman hugged her and continued to watch her as she showed off her ring. He couldn't stop smiling. He had never felt so happy.

"You better not break her heart," Platt stated coming up to stand next to Adam.

"I don't plan on it, Sarg," Adam replied.

"I better be invited to the wedding."

"You'll be first on the list."

As Platt walked away, Kim caught Adam's eye. He winked at her and she began to make her way over to him. As Kim approached him, Adam pulled her in for a quick kiss. He looped his arm around her and raised his beer in the air.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" He yelled out. The hum of the bar quieted and everyone turned their attention to Adam and Kim. "I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for coming out tonight. I am the luckiest man alive that the woman I love agreed to marry me today." He looked at Kim. "I love you."

A tear rolled down Kim's cheek.

"Just kiss her already!" Kevin yelled from a table at the back of the bar.

Adam didn't need to be told twice. He leaned down and kissed her. Everyone began to hoot and cheer. They both pulled away, smiling at each other.

After an hour of mingling with their friends and coworkers and Kim showing off her ring dozens of times, Adam found her in the crowd.

"Hey beautiful," he said. "You want to get out of here?"

"I'm an engaged woman. I can't just go home with anyone," she joked.

"You're fiancé won't mind."

"I don't know, he's a big, brawny cop. He carries a gun."

"I'll take my chances."

"You're a brave man," she said.

They both smiled and Adam snaked his hand around her waist. They decided to sneak out without telling anyone. As they made their way outside, Adam put out his hand to hail a cab.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asked.

She nodded. "I can't believe you pulled this off."

"I kept trying to tell you I had no problems with us working together."

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now that I'm not in Intelligence."

"You'll get back upstairs and you know it."

A taxi stopped in front of them. Adam opened the door and Kim slid inside. Once Adam was beside her and had closed the door, he gave the taxi driver his address. He scooted in closer to her and put his arm around her.

"The secretary from homicide seems to think the minute I say I do, my only plan in life is to become barefoot and pregnant. She kept asking me how many kids we wanted to have and reminding me that my ovaries aren't getting any younger," Kim said.

"She was always a little odd. What did you tell her?"

"I told her we weren't planning on having any kids any time soon and she didn't need to worry about my ovaries."

Adam laughed. "Well, we won't be waiting that long."

"What do you mean?"

"For kids. I don't want to be the oldest dad at the baseball field."

"Baseball field?"

"Yeah, you know, when I coach our son's little league games," Adam stated.

"Oh, so now we have a son?

"I'm just saying I don't want to wait too long."

"Adam, my career is what's important right now," Kim explained. "I don't plan on having kids any time soon."

"Well, it's something we can talk about."

"We're talking about it now."

"Maybe this conversation can wait for when we're not in the back of a taxi after celebrating our engagement."

"Maybe this is exactly when we should be having this conversation. I mean, we haven't talked about any of those important things you're supposed to talk about before we get married."

"Ok, but it's not like we're getting married tomorrow. We have time to figure this all out."

"And what if we disagree? What if we can't decide how many kids we want or whether or not we want to combine our finances or whether we buy a house or continue to rent or move into the suburbs or…" Adam silenced her by kissing her. "Sorry."

"It's ok. You're cute when you get all analytical." He kissed her quickly once more. "There may be a lot for us to figure out, but I know that I love you. And I know that I don't want to live without you. That's enough for me."

"Me too." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "What if we have a girl?"

Adam smiled. "Then I hope she's beautiful like her mother."

"I love you," Kim whispered.

Closing her eyes, she brushed her lips against his.

Author's Note: I know everyone waited a long time for this chapter – I hope it didn't disappoint! Thank you to everyone for reading this story – I had a blast writing it! Although right now this is the end of the story, I may continue it as I watch the new season. I'm sure there will be plenty more missing moments!


End file.
